Us
by indecisive-ays
Summary: It takes a long road to become "us"... but on the way you'll have someone to walk with you. RocketXTia.
1. Daddy

**Serious stuff first: I do not own Galactik Football! I'm in no way making profit of this.**

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for my first story! Unfortunetaly, I can't answer to your comments one by one but I've read them. And bookworm247's suggestion about Aarch walking in on Rocket and Tia?... XD That made my day! But I think Rocket has the right to take his sweeeeet revenge, Tia should pay for stalking a shy guy like him for four years -with a camera! Seriously she had almost every moment taped! Rocket didn't seem to mind but still...

Enough rambling, on with the new one then...

**Daddy**

Norato was a bit blurry on some crucial points in his son's life. Crucial, as in, he remembered next to nothing about the first year and a half. Whenever anyone asked about details, especially "firsts", he would go blank.

When they had gotten back together, Keira had a whole list of questions as she went through her son's childhood photographs:

How long did it take for him to start walking? When did his interest with the hammer start? If Norato was so passionately against it, how did Rocket find that football he rolled around as a toddler? What was the first word he said? Was he always interested in flowers like his dad _or_ was it because his dad was a florist he just got used to them being around?

Norato sighed, glancing at his torn looking son who was leaning against the opposite wall –his arms crossed across his chest, head bowed in deep thought.

He didn't remember when he first said "Daddy."

He did remember when it first made him realize that he was, in fact, the "Daddy" in question, though.

Being a single parent was hard. Especially if you had other jobs like; trying to form a greenhouse full of exotic flowers, helping a planet being rebuild from beneath snow mounds and being sour for losing your wife, brother, career _and_ leg at one go –not to mention the entire planet of peoples deep in sorrow. Thankfully, he was still popular and had some neighbours who were more than happy to take care of his little son as he was away working.

That day was not different than any other one. He and some other people had helped builders to resurface the old ambassador residence for Wamba planet. For all would now, they had come within an inch of being slaughtered by a falling glacier. The fact that they were lacking on all sorts of technological guidance, thanks to the damn snow covering every little part it could reach, had been underestimated by the civil engineer who was guiding them. Convincing the medics that he was fine Norato went to Planet Akillian to have a drink before going home –well that snow mound he was working on turning back into his home, anyway.

The helpful girl from next door rushed in with Rocket even before he could take his coat off. She said he had been uneasy since the morning and rambled on about how she had checked for fever, hunger and everything she could think of but Norato didn't hear any of it.

No. The moment his son had walked in, he had lurched towards his father as fast his young legs could carry him, let out a desperate "Daddy!" before wrapping both his arms around his healthy leg and Norato was not in any state to comprehend anything other than the existence of him.

His little son.

Despite everything he had lost, that little boy was there –living, breathing, growing and doing all the stupid things toddlers did. One could only guess what had made him sour all day. And he had no one else but his father to run to when he was sick or scared or excited or happy. Suddenly, having a son made every other thing look so unimportant. Norato could remember how happy he was when he found out he would be a father, but up until that moment, he realized, he didn't know what being a father really meant.

When he noticed the young girl had been waiting for a response with a sorry look on her face for a good minute, he bent over and took his son in his arms and thanked her, convincing her he would take care of the situation. Rocket had rested his head on his father's broad shoulder already, breathing calmly as his eyes scanned his father's –now stronger looking- face. Norato smiled at his son and for the first time, unlike before when he found him to be too much of a disturbing reminder of the woman he loved; he thought his son having his mother's looks was not bad at all.

The doors slid open and out came the medics.

Rocket looked up at them and then turned to his father –the golden eyes of Keira promising him that whatever may come they would stand together to face it. Norato stood up and gave a reassuring squeeze to his son's shoulder: he had seen love, anger, regret and even hatred in those eyes but he had never seen them lie. He knew they could take it.

************************************

There it goes... I'm planning this as a series of oneshots starting from the night they won the Cup for the first time... ending... I don't know when yet, depends on my laziness and imagination XD It'll mostly be about Rocket and Tia -I love them!!! This first part is somewhere in the middle, but I had been thinking about Norato and wanted to start with a chapter dedicated to him... so we'll come back later to what's happening here. Meanwhile, any guesses what's going on? It's not such an original idea actually...

Write, read, review and spread the fandom everyone!

btw: is this the right way to write Keira's name? I swear I've seen at least 2 other versions!


	2. The Stadium

**I still don't own Galactik Football... **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved... Hope this one lives up to your expectations...**

**The Stadium**

Looking nothing less than gorgeous in her blue dress that expressed the colour of her eyes, Mei walked in through the open bathroom door to find her fellow roommate Tia employed in an attempt to walk on some high-heeled boots.

"Wow, Tia!" she gasped, "Those are awesome boots!"

"Thanks," Tia turned around grumpily, "But I'm not sure whether I can walk in them, maybe I should change into my..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Mei exclaimed, swaying her hand to usher the idea away, "They go _so_ well with that dress! Where'd you get it anyway? I didn't know you owned these kind of stuff..."

"It was my Mom's," Tia shrugged turning to look at her reflection in the mirror. It was a black strapless dress, with a knee length bouffant skirt. The bodice was decorated with tiny silver chains and Mei was right, it went damn well with those black leather boots, even she –the ultimate tomboy- could see that.

"Besides, those boots look rather comfy and they're not too high anyway," Mei added as she put on some mascara.

"They are, comfortable" Tia confirmed, "I'm just not used to walking on them -and being this tall." She stood by Mei's side, "Oh at least I'm still shorter than you," she said.

"I'm wearing higher-heels, that's why," Mei said pointing to her silver shoes, "I can put on some make-up for you," Mei said waving her lipstick to Tia's face.

"Actually, I was going to ask about that," Tia said, "Do you have black eye shadow?"

Mei looked at her grinning:

"Always rebelling against being girly; can't you be a princess once?" she said as she went about her make-up bag, "Here you go."

"Well you're the queen, someone has to be rebellious," Tia grinned back.

*

"Wow!" Micro-ice exclaimed, "Make way for Snow Girls everyone, they're here to rock down the house!" he bowed until his nose touched the ground.

Tia frowned but Micro-Ice looked up and winked at her so she just grinned and walked off to her parents. Mei, however, smiled down at him:

"Always the show-off," she noted.

"That'd be you," Micro-Ice grinned up, "And your boyfriend," he said when he realized D'Jok appear over Mei's shoulder, "One hell of a match-up you are!" he walked off with a last grin, so Mei turned around to look at D'Jok:

"At least you have worn down the pony tail, otherwise you'd look taller than me," D'Jok said, pointing at her high-heels and bun.

"Yeah, that was my main concern, surely," Mei answered, rolling her eyes.

"You look stunning by the way," D'Jok said.

"Thanks. I'd say you turned out better than expected in that suit," Mei answered, a real smile on her lips now.

"Mei!" her Mom's voice made her groan and she threw an apologetic look to D'Jok before skidding of to her parents. Her Mom narrowed her eyes at D'Jok and he grinned nervously, turning in the opposite direction to find Maya. He didn't notice Mei's father chuckling to himself until he was forced to stop by his wife's glare.

The doors of the elevator openned and Aarch and Clamp walked out, wearing identical smiles. They were probably the ones who had been waiting for this day for longest time.

"Are we all here?" Aarch called for the group waiting at the lobby, "Fine. Let's get going, the party can't start without the champions!"

As everyone made their way to the cabs waiting outside, Tia noticed Rocket's eyes following her and looked at him; his eyes glowed with admiration. She could feel herself swelling with pride.

*

Tia looked around to see where Rocket was. Those journalists had been chasing each of them all through the night, she had only now gotten rid of hers, answering all questions as best as she can. Seriously, they were here to celebrate their victory and she knew who she wanted to celebrate with –which wasn't them!

"Looking for someone?"

Tia turned around to meet Rocket. He was standing with his hands in his pockets; an eyebrow raised questioningly, a grin playing on his lips. Darn, he looked well in that black suit!

"Just admiring the general atmosphere," she shrugged. Rocket looked around:

"Lovely," he marked.

"Indeed," she nodded.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes –not sure how to behave now that they could no longer pretend they were just friends. They were aware, even if they could ignore Tia pecking him in the middle of a party –at least Rocket had given it a try- there was no way Rocket sneaking into her room in the middle of the night to steal a kiss could fall into the category of "just friends."

"I've never danced before," Rocket said suddenly. Tia looked at him, slightly shocked:

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hear, you have taken loads of dancing classes," he nodded his head towards Stella to indicate where the information came from.

"I was forced to," Tia answered, frowning, "'_An ambassador's daughter should know all the proper public behaviour_,'" she added with an imitation of her mother. She hated everything she was forced into doing, even if she enjoyed the activity itself.

"But you were good at them."

"I guess," Tia said not sure where this was going.

"Would you take your chances to try to teach me?" Rocket looked at her this time. Tia looked up, even more shocked. But realizing the laughter filling his eyes, she grinned teasingly at him:

"Do you want to dance with me Rocket?" she asked.

"Yes, but I'm also warning you ahead in case I step on your foot or something," he answered as he stretched out his hand in invitation.

"You won't," she said as she took it.

They walked to the dance floor and Rocket smiled as he raised their still joint hands, grasping her waist with the other. Tia took a deep breath as she travelled her hand to his broad shoulder. Well, maybe he wasn't a trained dancer but he sure had his ways to make her go weak in the knees. After a few moments, Tia had started to fear she was going to be the one to step on his foot.

"You really dance well," Rocket said after awhile.

"You know how to take your steps," Tia answered.

"Not a step on your foot 'til now, at least," he said, looking at his feet. Then his eyes found hers again, "You're so beautiful Tia."

Tia gave him the only look she knew would make him as embarrassed as she felt: the one that had accompanied her "Thanks!" to his "You look beautiful Tia," before the party for them coming onto the final sixteen.

"I guess that's what a beautiful dress does."

"It has nothing to do with the dress, it's you."

"Funny, then you only say it whenever you see me in a dress," she said, looking at him with superiority.

"That's me being tight-lipped," he said, rising an eyebrow, "I can't say it each time I think about it, can I? Would be weird yelling down the stadium, in the middle of a match when you're about to score..."

"Maybe, you should try," Tia shrugged, "I wouldn't mind."

And they grinned simultaneously, getting closer as a slower song began to play.

"How do you like my chances of kidnapping you without anyone noticing?" Rocket whispered in her ear. She backed her head and looked at him in disbelief:

"Kidnapping me?"

"I know for a fact that you don't enjoy these kinds of parties," he said looking around. She had to agree with him, there was an entire dozen of cameras flashing just for the two of them. "I know where we can go, you know, somewhere without cameras."

Tia looked quizzically at him, unable to believe such a place existed on Genesis, so Rocket grinned:

"I say you may pay a visit to the balcony over there," he said. "I'll find you in five minutes."

He walked her out of the dance-floor and walked off, disappearing between the crowds. Tia dodged two enthusiastic interviewers and their questions on the life stories of the champions and walked to the calm balcony, trying to guess what Rocket had in mind. A smile grazed her lips as realization downed on her: Rocket was arranging plans to spend the night with her alone! The fear of him not returning her feelings was a distant memory now, it had been eased the moment Rocket had sneaked into her room to kiss her. She was sure she didn't want any questions on dates, or girlfriends: she was fine how their casual friendship was slowly turning more intimate.

"Red wine," said Rocket's voice, Tia jumped a feet into air, "Your favourite."

"Do you enjoy scaring me like that?" Tia asked. Rocket just blinked. He was holding a bottle of wine in his hands.

"Sorry," he said, a tad bit too amused for Tia's liking, loosening his tie at the same time –he hated that thing real smooth.

"How do you know it's my favourite?"

"You only drunk wine in the party, when we were celebrating coming to the final sixteen," Rocket said, Tia grinned holding back the urge to ask whether he had been stalking her that night (she knew he had stared at her most of the time, but hey getting a confirmation wouldn't hurt), "I took one with low alcohol percentage though, wouldn't want to get you drunk." He walked to the side of the balcony while speaking; Tia followed him and realized there were stairs that went to the deserted garden of the hotel.

"Where are we going?" she asked as Rocket helped her down, so she wouldn't misstep in dark.

"Patience."

They walked out of the hotel and into the ever packed streets of Genesis. Tia was thankful Rocket hadn't let go of her hand, she could just see herself getting lost in there. Everyone was celebrating their victory; the streets were covered with blue and white, people drinking and singing and dancing... They saw a group of teenagers dressed up as Snow Kids and had a good laugh imagining how Mei would react if she saw the Cyclop wearing her ponytail. Not so many people recognized them –everyone was pretty lost in the moment- and soon Tia realized they were heading to the stadium.

"Rocket? How are we...?"

"Simple," Rocket pulled out a card and the door opened for them to sneak in.

"Where'd you get that?" Tia asked as they walked through a corridor to reach the seats.

"D'Jok told me he had a one-to-one match with Sinedd here the other day," Rocket explained, "Seems we have access to here whenever we want but no one thinks it'll be fun to be in an empty stadium. Well, this is the only place we can be alone in Genesis right now –no match, so people wouldn't come here."

"Wow!" Tia blinked, "That looks even bigger now!"

She jumped on the barrel and started walking on the small wall in front of the seats.

"I must look like a dot on the pitch!" she said.

"That's what those enormous screens are for," Rocket said following her tentatively from the ground, "So that people can see you. By the way, it'd be best if you came down, don't you think? Those boots..."

At that moment Tia's heel got stuck in a little hole and she misbalanced. Rocket burst forward and caught her from her waist before she collapsed in front of him. They stood still looking into each other's eyes for a moment and then Tia said:

"Those are some nice reflexes, you have," she blinked. Rocket just grinned lopsidedly and lifted her a bit so that she freed her heel and landed her safely on the ground.

"Wine?" he asked rinsing the bottle in front of her eyes.

"Sure," she said, settling in one of the seats, the skirt of her dress pooling around her.

"I couldn't find glasses, though," Rocket informed her.

Tia took the bottle from him and drank some quite un-lady like, then tossed it back. Rocket shrugged and he also drank from the bottle.

The night was to be noted as the first night they had spent together accompanied by the first bottle of wine they have shared.

*******************

So... I'm not really happy with this one. I think it's a wee bit too cliché, with the whole party thing and all... But I love how Rocket and Tia always find deserted places to go on the show (i.e. sitting outside the Planet Akillian after the Red Tigers win, Genesis Forest...) and, well, a totally empty Genesis Stadium was a nice opportunity.

Happy New Year everyone!


	3. So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**So...**

"So… here we are then," Micro-Ice looked around, "Welcome, everyone, to the glorious, exciting, unceasingly rockin' and rollin' life of the most popular kids in the galaxy!"

Ahito opened one of his eyes and gazed at him with a quizzical look at which Micro-Ice responded with a wave of his hand:

"Well, look at the Snow Kids, Ahito! If someone just walked in they'd be disappointed!"

"Disappointed?" D'Jok asked, as Ahito just yawned and turned his back to get in a more comfortable position, "Of what?"

"Of us!" Micro-Ice stared at them with wide eyes, hoping someone (most probably Thran) would catch his drift, "We're not behaving like the Champions we are!"

D'Jok and Rocket exchanged baffled looks while Thran pulled a card out of his deck of Galactik Footballers and slammed it down:

"I win!"

Immediately, the captain and the striker started to protest about how they were distracted at which Micro-Ice groaned loudly:

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Chill Micro-Ice," Aarch said, stepping inside to calm down the young star, "We've been informed that there's an insane crowd gathering around the Academy to welcome you back to your home planet. I guarantee you'll be treated like the champion you are."

"Finally," he exclaimed throwing himself on his back on the sofa, "Somebody appreciates our victory."

"We have been appreciated enough in the Genesis Stadium," Thran pointed out as Aarch went back to talk with his brother, shaking his head to his cheerful footballer.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it has to stop there," the youngest boy grinned.

"Even Mei got tired of it and practically jumped on the opportunity to go to that secluded planet with Tia and her parents," D'Jok shook his head, "And she is _Mei_! How come you can be still so hyped about all these?"

Micro-Ice looked at his redheaded friend with unbelieving eyes and D'Jok shook his head:

"Forget it."

"And how do you feel about the attention?" Micro-Ice grinned, "I didn't see _you_ running off to a secluded planet."

D'Jok bowed his head, what did Micro-Ice know about him trying to stay attainable in case his newly-found father wanted to visit him? Who he had seen only once after the eventful final; there were talks on Technoid's plans to abandon the "hunt" over Pirates thanks to their help in the case with Bleylock (if you could call making it public that Technoid has been stupid enough to not see its own General plotting to take-over the Galaxy, and then there was the fact that Clamp and him were responsible Meta-Flux in the first place) but Sonny was still being cautious.

"What about you Rocket?" Micro-Ice sat up, his grin getting even wider, and for once D'Jok was pleased for the attention shifting to the captain, "Why didn't you go with them? I'm sure you'd have _loved_ to be in a secret corner, alone with Tia, doing… _stuff._"

Rocket turned a dark shade and glared behind his hair:

"If I'd have liked that idea, I'd have gone with her, wouldn't I?"

"Come on, Rocket," Thran chided in, "You can't deny it now!"

"Deny what, precisely?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"That you like Tia," Micro-Ice cried out, "You two are so… I can't even find the words!"

"What Micro-Ice is trying to say is," Thran took the matters in his hands, "We were there when she kissed you… and then you ignored her," Rocket opened his mouth to protest, at which Thran raised a hand to stop him wisely, "It was so obvious that even Aarch told you to stop doing it; so let's not waste time with denial, please. And then whatever happened you guys were back on being friends… But friends don't disappear from a party for a whole night, do they? You need to be something more to convince a girl to go with you."

"They were gone the whole night?" D'Jok asked in surprise.

"Yepp," Thran nodded.

"They came back around dawn," Ahito stated after a yawn, "Tia was wearing his jacket and they looked a bit tipsy."

Everyone stared pointedly at him.

"I had to pee and I was a bit tipsy too, so I ended up on the hallway…" Ahito shrugged.

"Wow, very impressive," D'Jok smacked Rocket in the arm, "You have to give me tactics!"

"Funny you never ask for tactics about football which is what you should be more interested in," Rocket stated, grimly.

"That's because I don't need them," D'Jok leaned back on the sofa with his smug expression on his face, "I'm already the best!"

"But you need tactics to woo a girl? Not the best in the art of seduction, are we Super-Star?" Rocket quirked an eyebrow. D'Jok blinked:

"Wow," he said, "You actually cornered me there, didn't think you had it in you, Rocket!"

Rocket rolled his eyes; D'Jok was too smug for his own good sometimes.

"So what did you guys do all night?" Micro-Ice asked, not the one to back down from the subject.

"I fail to see why that should interest you," Rocket said.

"Such a diplomatic answer," Thran grinned, "Must have something to do with your girlfriend's parents."

"Girlfriend?!" Rocket's eyebrows took leap towards his hairline as if this was the first time he heard the word.

"That's the common terminology; but maybe you call her something else?" Thran asked as his grin widened, "_Love,_ maybe?"

"Sweetheart?" Ahito suggested.

"Tia-poo!" Micro-Ice exclaimed.

"Baby…" D'Jok said in low, faux-sexy voice.

"You're miserable," Rocket commented solemnly, "And D'Jok, here's your first advice: never use that tone again."

*

As a hot breeze grazed her skin, Tia set aside her book and grabbed the bottle to drink some water, casting a look around the deserted small bay she was occupying. Mei had gone back to the hotel to take a lotion she had forgotten and her parents were obviously working again despite being the ones who had invited them to come here for a holiday.

She stretched and readjusted the straps of her bikini: she hadn't been alone for awhile now and after all that crazy frenzy it was really soothing.

It was still a bit bizarre, actually having had her dream of becoming a footballer come true. And they were even the Champions –something she had never thought could happen in such a short time! She was grateful for turning on the news on that faithful day when Callie Mystic was reporting the tryouts for Aarch's new team. Now that she had thought about it, it was rather irresponsible of her to jump up to that spacecraft she barely had driven before and ride into her then unknown future. If it hadn't been for Rocket her dreams could have come to an awkward end.

Rocket. Her heart gave a now familiar yelp when she thought of him. He had not been anywhere in her dreams. She had never been to fantasize or even think of a boy until she met him (really training while trying not to get caught and trying to come up with plans of how to get her parents to agree with her choice of a profession was taking up a lot of time). But strangely enough, she recalled that night when she laid in her bed in the Aarch Academy for the first time; she had thought how sad it was that she would never get to see him again. She didn't know anything about him other than the fact that he was Aarch's nephew whose father was Norata –another football legend who apparently hated the sport now and was totally irritating and controlling like her own parents; but she had thought she would have loved to have him around, he looked trustworthy and friendly and tall and all around gorgeous… wow! She just hadn't thought that way back then, did she? She recalled her thoughts and yepp, she had. Well, that was weird.

She shook her head and stood up. What was she doing sitting around at the shore when the magnificent seas was waiting for her? Without as much of a second thought she strode to the water and walked right in. She held herself until the water was around her thighs but couldn't stop shuddering. _Funny, _she thought, _After so much time in Akillian you'd think I'd get used to the cold._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_She jumped from one foot to another and blew on her hands in an attempt to get them warmer. To no avail, surely. This place was far too cold for her comfort. She hoped Clamp would be quick in grabbing whatever it was that he had forgotten that kept them waiting outside of the spacecraft. The fact that they were going to the Shadows Archipalego after that humiliating defeat was making everyone nervous already, there was no need for extra waiting around to pull the strings. She wondered why her teammates, who all were more experienced than her on the conditions of the planet, had not suggested going inside. As Mei zipped up her coat she got her answer: they all had appropriate clothing. Great. She rubbed her palms together, bloody cold._

"_Your nails are turning purple," Rocket stated, his hands securely stuffed into the pocket of his hoodie._

"_I know," she said through greeted teeth. She didn't want to be rude; especially not towards Rocket, but that was all she could manage at the time. Anemia did not go well with cold. _

_Luckily, instead of being offended at her answer, Rocket nonchalantly took his hands out of his pocket and grabbed hers, affectively capturing them in his larger ones._

"_Oh no," she protested, despite the soothing effect the warmth had on her hands, "Yours will get cold, too, now. It's fine. Clamp should be back any moment…"_

_Rocket seemed to ponder for a second and then pulled her towards himself (making her stumble forward clumsily), stuffing her hands along with his into his warm pocket. Caught off guard, Tia was now left to stare at his chest. She looked up slowly with embarrassment but thankfully Rocket was looking over her head, to the gates to see whether Clamp was coming. _

_She mumbled a "thank you" and saw him smile from the corner of her eye before intently fixing her eyes on the snow covered ground as her own smile broke into her features. _

_Akillian was not that cold with Rocket around._

_**FLASHBACK**_

She dove into the clear water as she decided to give him a call as soon as she went back to the hotel.

*********

Long-time no see, eh? Wow sorry for anyone who had liked this story, almost a year and no update from me! This chapter has been waiting around for awhile, but I just didn't feel like it was complete. I still think it needs some more work but I won't have time for another long time so I decided it would better than nothing.


	4. Fans and Families

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Fans and families**

"You don't look like you are enjoying the attention much now, Micro-Ice?" Thran teased.

"Yeah," the striker sulked, "I didn't know we would face certain death when I called for it!"

Aarch, standing behind his players looking more like a bodyguard and actually consciously meaning to look threatening (poor sods really looked like they needed protection), couldn't stop a laugh at this. He also was thinking how different this was from the time he and Clamp had made their appearance, they were not welcomed back then. No one, expect the wannabe footballers had greeted them enthusiastically. And now everyone was eager to congratulate them, tell them how they always knew they could make it and appear like they had been supporting them all time.

"Ahito!" shrieked yet another girl, disturbing the peaceful slumber the goalkeeper had managed to fall into despite the festive going around him on his brother's shoulder, "Wow! It's him! And he is sleeping again! Adorable! Wow! Ahitoooo!!!! You ARE the BEST!!! Marry me!!!"

"Huh?" Ahito looked confused, "I'm only 15 yet!" he looked fully awake and totally scared when he registered the crazy look in the girl's eyes and dodged behind his twin.

"Uh... alright! Then I'll have Thran!" she declared.

"I'm 15 too so..." he said and moved to another place while Clamp kindly led the girl away, assuring her she could have any of the twins once the welcome-back festive had been gone through.

Aarch could understand his poor players being so clueless; they had been dealing with press and fans in Genesis for awhile now but in Akillian, they were not only football legends; they were big damn heroes. And they did not know until now how big they had become in the time they had been absent from their home planet.

"Hey! Where are the girls?" a guy yelled managing to allow himself to be heard over the buzz.

"Yeah! We want to see them too!" another one joined his friend.

"I hope you killed them! Especially Mei, D'Jok was mine!" that one girl sounded rather emotional. So instead of answering everyone ignored her.

"They are on holiday," Aarch announced, "And it is high time we went inside too..." the crowd reacted with a boo, "...we've had a long journey!" he finished anyway. The team threw gentle smiles at the crowd and started after they coach into the Aarch Academy, where their parents were waiting for them.

"Can I get a sign please?" Rocket felt the tugging on his jeans before hearing the excited yet scared question. A little boy of no more than 5 years-old, was looking up at him like he was the best thing he had seen in his whole life with big brown eyes.

"Rocket! Move! You don't want to be alone in that mess," Micro-Ice hissed as he went by, not seeing the reason the captain had stopped.

"Yeah, in a minute," he turned back to the little boy and smiled as he bent on a knee and put his sports bag on the snow covered land. "Are you here alone? Where are your parents?"

"I came with my sister," he said, thrusting him better now that he was at his eye level, "But she couldn't get to the front of line, I managed through the legs of the other people, you see," he pointed towards the people in the crowd seemingly proud of himself, a few of which were watching with curiosity, "You couldn't either. You're way _too_ tall."

"That could have worked for my advantage, too though," he grinned and messed the boys hair when he seemed confused, "Now where would you like me to sign?"

He smiled and unzipped his coat showing a Snow Kids' uniform with Number 5. Rocket raised his eyebrows and signed the uniform and then grabbed the little boy and settled him on his shoulders:

"Do you see your sister?" he asked, ignoring the cheer from the crowd.

"Hmm... Yeah! There!!! Nina!!! HEY NINAA!!! Look! Rocket is carrying me around! YAY!!!" he yelled, achieving a collective "aaawww" from the crowd.

"TODD!!!" a girl shrieked and pushed though the people with rage, "Oh I'll show YOU once I get there!" she stood in front of them in less than a minute miraculously and Rocket handed the reluctant boy to her sister, "How dare you get going like that? Do you know how scared I was?! What if something happened?..."

"But Rocket signed my uniform..."

"Yes, yes, did you remember to thank him?" she said, absentmindedly zipping up his coat and adjusting a scarf around him, "And never go ahead missing like that again. Oh thank you so much," she looked at Rocket who smiled understandingly and grabbed his bag, "I'm sorry he was such a trouble."

"He wasn't..." Rocket started but the girl raised her eyebrows in a meaningful way, "Oh, yeah right. Todd, you shouldn't worry your sister like that again. Yes, don't go off on your own."

"Okay," he said, nodding as he planned to do whatever Rocket said.

"And?" Nina looked at the little boy.

"And thanks for the sign," he smiled happily knowing he got what his sister was talking about.

"No problem," Rocket said and ran inside while waving them.

*

The atmosphere couldn't have been tenser as they walked towards their house. Rocket opted for jogging ahead of his parents since he couldn't stand the awkward silences they kept falling into while Keira looked around with awe –reminding all of them that she hadn't been there for a longer time than that could be deemed normal. At first Norato had tried to tell Rocket to slow down but then gave up too. Rocket too at first had felt a bit guilty, especially for reminding his father that he –despite not being too old- couldn't catch up with his son since he had lost a leg. And when had that happened again? Right the Ice Age, just before Keira had left her with their son...

Now that they were back on the planet everything just seemed to call their attention to Keira's leave. When on Genesis, surrounded with all the fuss of Akillian's victory, away from the snow and the place that held so many memories for them everything had been easier. They had found each other, talked it through and they were a happy family again. Right. Just how hard it would be to become a family was only occurring to all of them now.

At least, they seemed to get along better when he wasn't present, he decided while checking on them. They had history together, they had things to talk about once and they could build onto that apparently, even if it was odd at the beginning. Rocket had no idea what to talk with her mom and really anything he asked about her or explained about himself did, once again, nothing but slap the truth of their separation into their faces.

He reached the house and went inside. He had just taken off his coat and increased the temperature of the heating system when his parents came in.

"I tell you," Norato said as she hanged Keira's coat along with his, "You need a thicker one, this just won't work on Akillian."

"You're right, I can't feel my legs," she said and turned around to look at their house. "You did resurrect it wonderfully," she said.

Rocket wasn't sure whether he wanted to hear that conversation:

"I'll make hot chocolate," he declared and turned around awkwardly to go into the kitchen.

"Make one with more sugar, your mom likes it that way," Norato yelled after him.

Rocket added that to his way-too short list of knowledge about his mom.

*

"This is the good life Tia..." Mei sighed contently, "The sun, the ocean... I love this place!"

"I'm glad," Tia smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me," Mei sat up on her bed with a smile on her own, "You helped save me from many _many_ commercials."

"Don't mention it, I'm thankful you came. Otherwise I apparently would be spending time alone," Tia said as she put on a t-shirt and grabbed the hairdryer, "But I thought you already decided not to do commercials and talked to your Mom about it?"

"I did," Mei waved a nonchalant hand, "But she wouldn't go down without fight, would she? And now that we've won, she doesn't have to do anything; we have been asked for dozens of stuff to do each, you know."

Tia nodded. They had been. Which was very weird, who was the genius that came up with the idea that footballers were good salespeople?

"But we all turned them down," she said.

"Right," Mei sighed again, "But there was this shampoo company I had worked for previously, you remember that?"

"Yes, you looked pretty gorgeous in that," she grinned, "Or so the boys thought apparently...

"Ahito couldn't care less, though," Mei giggled, "Never gonna win over that one, am I?" she added dramatically and made Tia laugh, "Anyway, they had pulled back a little bit when those football critics made fun of me."

"They did?"

"Yeah, I bet you didn't watch that. They said something about my shiny hair not helping my football skills. So the company decided to freeze the agreement for awhile, at least to not shoot another commercial. But then we won, and apparently me scoring that goal is good advertisement material, now they won't leave me alone. And they have a formal agreement in their hands and guess who Mom is siding with?"

"We can ask my parents," Tia suggested, "They may find a loophole in that agreement maybe."

"That would be great," Mei smiled, "But they're busy, I wouldn't want to trouble them with this."

Tia didn't have anything to say to this, not when they only saw her parents at dinners on this little holiday so far. To be fair, it had been only 3 days since they had gotten here and they had said they'd have to deal with a little mess on their first day and Tia had guessed that day would extend to a few more but she had hoped it wouldn't too... Thankfully Mei was here with her, it was a refreshing change from all the other trips she had with her parents –when she only had her camera to keep her accompanied.

"And actually when they don't mess with football, doing commercials is fine by me," Mei shrugged, "It's my Mom acting like... she does that gets to me."

Tia smiled grimly and went back to the bathroom and decided if Mei didn't say it aloud she wouldn't point out her Mom was one hell of a manipulative and overambitious woman either. But really, Mei had nothing to keep back from her, her parents were manipulative and overambitious bureaucrats who used guards to hold her in place, who was she to judge?

When she got out of the bathroom, Mei went inside throwing an apologetic look:

"This will take awhile you know."

"Its fine," Tia said, "I wanted to call Rocket, I'll do that while you get dried."

"Oh," Mei grinned and winked, "You do that then. I'll take as long time as possible."

Tia closed the bathroom door onto her sly face and hid her reddening cheeks behind her hands as she listened to Mei's laughter. She waited until she actually heard the hairdryer's voice and walked towards her computer and called Rocket's house.

"Oh, hi Tia," Norato greeted her. Keira appeared behind him in an instant and waved.

"Hello," she said, "How are you? How was your travel?"

"Very pleasant, thank you," Norato said, "Until we landed on Akillian everything went smoothly."

"Oh, did something happen then?" she asked.

"Our boys got some fangirl treatment," Keira smiled, "They were stunned, to say the least. Shame on them really, I remember back when they were playing Aarch and Norato knew exactly what to do with girls..."

"Keira!" Norato interrupted, "For the last time we..."

"... stayed loyal to your girlfriends while managing not to break your fans' hearts," Keira finished. "But there are several heartbroken girls with refused proposals around now and one who wants Mei dead."

"Really?" Tia's eyes widened.

"I'm sure she was just caught up in it, seeing them closely for the first after their win and all," Norato waved off the subject, "How are you anyway?"

"We're great thanks," Tia said, "I wish you all could have come, it's a great place to rest."

"We'll visit in the future then," Norato said.

"You should. And there are no mad fans around as well," she added.

"Oh, that's a sure direction to go then," Norato laughed.

"Definitely," Tia agreed.

The three of them stared at each other from the different ends of the screen for several long seconds before Keira broke into a grin:

"I'm assuming we are not who Tia wants to see right now, Norato?"

"What? She called our place..."

"Rocket's not here," Keira said whilst shaking her head at her clueless ex-husband and the blushing little football prodigy, "He left a few minutes prior to your call."

"Oh," Tia said, "I... well... it's fine. I mean..."

"We'll tell him you called," Keira informed her.

"Okay. Thanks," Tia nodded, "I should get going, Mei must be almost done with her hair, of course it is some work but she has been dealing with it for awhile now... and we need to go downstairs for dinner..." she shut up abruptly realizing she was blabbering about stuff that really didn't matter for them. They only politely smiled at her though:

"Bonne appetite then!" said Keira.

"Yes, and send our greetings to your parents," Norato added, their smiles hadn't wavered one bit.

"Thanks, I will," Tia smiled back and turned off the call. She buried her face in her hands once more and sighed, not believing how a fool of herself she had made! And only because they had mentioned Rocket! Up to then it was a nice flowing conversation but no, she had to go and blush all of a sudden!

"Who the hell wants me dead?!" Mei exclaimed as she stormed out of the bathroom.

*

As soon as the screen went black laughter filled the living room of the flourist's house.

"We weren't hard on her, were we?" Norato asked.

"Oh no, I think we coped okay," Keira kept on giggling like a school girl, "_She_, on the other hand, was too hard on herself."

"Oh yeah, poor girl. I don't think we will receive any more calls from her for awhile."

"So we should make sure Rocket calls her," Keira winked.

"Can we listen in, like we used to listen to Aarch talking to Adium when she was at her parents' house that summer?" Norato's eyes were filled with mischievous twinkles with memories of their youth.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be appropriate," Keira said, "It's alright to make fun of your brother but your son is off the limits, sir!"

"Since when are you the party-killer, Keira?" Norato raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not!" she objected, "I just really like this girl and she looks awfully scared when she is embarrassed! The total picture of a rabbit caught in vehicle light!"

"Oh you should see Rocket, he's the shyest guy of his age I've ever seen," Norato said. He looked up when he heard her sigh heavily:

"I missed on a lot, didn't I?" she said.

He turned towards her in his chair and pulled her to himself from her waist:

"We'll make up for it," he promised.

* * *

**What? Another update from me? Yeah, that's right. I make it a point to add at least two chapters per year XD Woo! Am I a hard-worker or what?**

**And since I probably won't be around for it: Happy New Year to everyone! Hope 2010 will be a better year for all of us... wait, it will be for the GF-Fandom, we'll have a whole new season! YAY!!! Of which we haven't got any news yet... boo :(... anyway, we'll keep on waiting, we're good at that :)**


	5. The Late Night Spat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**The Late Night Spat **

Tia haphazardly thought it was a good thing Mei had an instinctive talent on acting as was obvious from all those adverts she had been shooting and she herself had almost the same level of experience from, well, having acted like the well-behaved diplomat daughter for all her life. Otherwise, instead of just asking why they had returned so early and being satisfied with their answers about how they were tired from that fanmeeting today, her parents –at least her Mom or failing that surely Stella- would have been hovering above them questioning what was wrong right now. But thankfully they had managed to walk directly to their bedroom (which was her room with an extra bed for Mei, they had announced that they wanted to share and her Mom had thought Mei could have some girlish influence on her and hadn't hesitated one moment to oblige to their wish) and live through their respective rages in peace.

"I can't take it!" Mei twirled around suddenly, "I want to find him and smack that arrogant smirk off his face! To think, I thought he liked me..."

"He does like you Mei," Tia stated from her bed, keeping her eyes steadily on her ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, yeah he does!" Mei flipped her hair and put her hands on her hips, "He totally likes me, that's for certain. But not as much as he likes being worshipped –he likes those stupid fans more than he likes me!"

"Don't be hard on him," Tia said quietly, "They are all trying to get used to it."

"How can you be so calm?!" Mei blurted, "I mean those girls were practically drooling all over Rocket, sure he wasn't all smiles like Mr. BrightHead but he didn't do anything to stop them either!"

"Why should I react to girls drooling over Rocket?" Tia said, with a nonchalant sideways glance and a finely controlled disinterest in her voice, "He is free to do whatever he wants."

"Arh!" Mei smacked her own forehead, "You can't retreat back to denial _now _Tia! Even if I hadn't witnessed you kissing Rocket at the party, you were practically beaming when you saw him today!"

"Not just him, I missed the other guys too," Tia objected, "We are teammates, I love them all... And that kiss was nothing really, it didn't even mean anything..."

"And surely that's why you guys sneaked off from the Finals After-Party," Mei folded her arms.

"We both don't like parties and we only chatted all night anyway," Tia stated.

"Really?" Mei blinked, "I had thought you made up and were really on dating terms now. He has been calling everyday for the past three weeks, though."

"We get along well, we always have," Tia shrugged, "It's not like just because I thought I had feelings for him we were going to cut our relationship all together. And shouldn't you be focussing on ways to disfigure D'Jok?"

"Oh, right," Mei turned towards the windows to watch the rain, "Wait until I get my hands on that smug little... oh he will so sorry for what he has done!"

Mei's watch went off at that moment and Tia watched her stalk towards her bedside and answer the call:

"Mei!" D'Jok looked quite wet as his small hologram floated on the watch, "Where are you?" he tried peeking around her, "Is that Tia's house?"

"Yeah, we're back home," Mei answered curtly, "Is there a reason as to why you are calling at this hour?"

D'Jok frowned:

"A reason?" he asked exasperated apparently, "You two disappeared all of a sudden without even as much of a goodnight wish! Do I need another reason to call you?"

"I don't know, I was thinking along the lines of 'no more fans left to entertain me so I thought, hey what's Mei for?'" Mei hissed, D'Jok froze for a moment and then frowned deeper, "Oh wait! That's why you're calling only now, after it's been almost an hour since we've left, right? You didn't notice!"

"I'm coming over –what?" D'Jok started but seemingly someone asked something so he looked to his left than turned back over to Mei, "Rocket is asking how Tia is and why she isn't picking up her watch."

Tia noted her watch was on the other side of the room lying on her coat and shrugged towards Mei; "I didn't hear it."

"You heard that?" D'Jok asked Rocket and apparently the other said something else, "He is coming too, we'll meet you in front of the house in ten minutes."

"Are you nuts?" Mei exclaimed, "You cannot just show up on the front door of an ambassador's house in the middle of the night! That would be inappropriate!"

"You can use the back door, the gates that look towards the mountain," Tia said crawling into her bed.

Mei threw her a dirty look, Tia shrugged.

"Yeah, okay we will be there," D'Jok stated, "What?!" he rolled his eyes at Rocket interrupting again, "Tia are you alright? Rocket is driving me nuts here."

"I am," she said, "Why?"

"Apparently he heard you say something like you weren't feeling right," D'Jok turned pointedly towards his left, "You'll see her in ten minutes Rocket, calm down."

"He... see... what?" Tia bolted up from her bed.

"Of course," Mei said quickly, "I won't be able to find my way by myself, she'll be there."

Tia generously returned the dirty look to her. Mei grinned.

*

"Too bad you guys had to leave your little fan club behind," Tia couldn't stop herself from murmuring, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Yes, she was jealous. The image of those girls throwing themselves at Rocket was haunting her mind. And after running off that bar to avoid seeing him, having to stand beside Rocket in just an hour's time was getting on her nerves. She just hoped D'Jok and Mei would come in terms quickly so that her job of spying would be over and she could go hide in her bed. Of course, Rocket and herself didn't need to talk about these kinds of things, no why would they? They were merely friends.

Her words stung to Rocket's tired head. He had travelled to the Obia Moon that morning; having to bare all the teasing from his teammates along the way, all thanks to a rather cracked neighbourhood Lolita who had been ordering various flowers everyday from his father's shop (as Micro-Ice and Thran with all their curiosity _investigated_ and figured out) just so she could get to see the Captain of the Snow Kids do the delivery boy-thing. Seeing Tia in person again had been great but the come together had been nothing like he had imagined what with all the team and the staff around them. With all due respect that was kind of his fault –damn his shyness!- since actually a friendly hug couldn't have drawn anyone's attention but he had been stumped the moment they caught each other's eye. And then he had to dodge the Obia Moon Ambassador all day, who had with one sharp greeting nod reminded him of his first meeting with him and his wife on Genesis Stadium as well as sending all the age-old threats that a father held the right to throw at a boy seen kissing his daughter. And then that fanmeeting had been rather noisy with everyone delving on D'Jok and Mei and throwing pictures of their kiss in their faces and making them embarrassed. And all those fans at that buzzing pub were already giving him a headache when Tia had murmured something about not feeling well and he had found she had left a little too late since he had to get rid of a rather enthusiastic admirer.

"What do you mean, 'fan club'?" he turned to examine her face in the dim light that came from Obia Moon's Ambassador's mansion but didn't reach to the back gate they were standing under fully, "Is that why you left the pub? Tia, look at me."

She lifted her head, defiance in her eyes, daring him to deny her accusation.

"That's crazy," Rocket said, his eyebrows leaping towards his hairline, "We don't even know them! They're just fans!"

"They seemed eager to get to know you, for sure," Tia spat, "I didn't see you complaining." Rocket gaped at her:

"You said you didn't feel fine, I was worried about you!" he stated annoyed that the first actual conversation they had after seeing each other after three weeks was about something so stupid.

"I _didn't_ feel fine," she snapped, "And you were worried alright, enjoying yourself surrounded with all those girls..." Tia bit her lip to stop herself; she had spent the night trying to convince herself that she had no right to get angry since there had been nothing but two little kisses shared between them and that even if she did feel annoyed she was not going to let Rocket know that. And here she was blabbering anything that crossed her mind.

"So now it's a crime to enjoy yourself at a pub?" Rocket asked, getting angry himself. He hadn't complained about those two idiots hitting on her, had he? Sure he had thrown a glare at them from over her head, which probably had something to do with them fleeing away, but he hadn't accused _her_ of anything.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Tia said, fake courtesy dripping off her voice, "You can enjoy yourself with whomever you want, wherever you go..."

"You really don't know me," Rocket frowned and then walked out from under the gate and into the pouring rain.

Tia gaped at his retreating back for a moment and then not caring about her spying job, she followed him. She grabbed his upper arm to stop him when she caught up by the end of the street:

"I know you," she said, forcing him to turn around. He quirked a mocking eyebrow and that intimated her even worse: "You are supposedly the most mature one in the team but whenever there's a problem, instead of facing it, you run away."

"Really? Could it be because you're making up problems out of nowhere?" Rocket asked, taking a step towards her. Tia had trouble thinking straight with him towering above her and what with the offensive stance he held and the glare in his eyes flicking constantly from teasing to acute.

"You... you..." she hissed, suddenly at a loss for words, "Who do you think you are?!"

With the last word she turned to leave, mentally slapping herself for not being able to come up with a better retort, but a hand grasped her upper arm and she was yanked back, her lips crushing with Rocket's.

Tia didn't even have time to register what was happening but after a forceful kiss that left both of them breathless, Rocket let go of her, trying to catch her eyes with his. She wanted to run away from those eyes, which were despite having a glimpse of cheerful triumph in them were still rather scarily intense, or fight back with a kiss just as forceful so the shocked shyness she had grown to know could come back. But for the life of her she couldn't move; all she could do was stare back at him with big, round eyes. That was different than their first two kisses, maybe it was the anger but it was more passionate. She dropped her eyes down.

Rocket's right hand stroked her cheek gently and then supporting her neck made her look at him. Wordlessly he kissed her again, his hand entwining in her wet hair and her lips apparently reached a decision of their own as they moved with his. That was probably why she hadn't even been the least bit surprised when his tongue licked her lips and they parted of their own accord. Although he only had one hand in her hair, Tia felt like she was losing control every second, she grabbed his wrist which kind of stumped him for a second before they mutually delved more into the kiss. He was pulling her from her waist when they heard it and jumped apart:

"TIA!!!" her Mom yelled into the darkness standing under the gate, "MEI?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, m'am," Mei darted out of the darkness of the trees across the house, D'Jok following behind closely.

"I'd better go," Tia whispered, though she really didn't want to. Rocket nodded but it seemed like he more than anything wanted her to stay.

"Now is this a way to behave?" Tia's mom was haranguing her teammates when she got there, "I got really worried, what would we say to your parents if something happened? Many dangers lurk outside at these hours!" she had added the last bit with a disapproving look towards D'Jok.

"We're really sorry," D'Jok tried to explain, "There was this thing we had to talk about..."

"You could have waited until the morning," Tia's mom frowned, "This is not acceptable. A young girl meeting her boyfriend in the middle of the night! This is an ambassador's house! What if someone saw you? Tia, you of all people... but who am I kidding? You never behave yourself anyway!"

Tia just stood there, a dazed look on her face.

"You hear me, young lady?" Tia looked up and nodded silently. "Off to bed now, all of you! Goodnight D'Jok."

She swept the girls inside as Tia gave D'Jok a look that said she was sorry about her Mom. D'Jok smiled grimly to assure her it was alright and turned back to find where the hell Rocket had disappeared to.

*

"That's bad!" Mei whined sitting uptight in her bed when the door closed behind Tia's mom, "I'm sure your mom thinks so badly about me right now! Tia! Say something! Make me relax!"

"Shall we turn off the lights then?" Tia said, looking hopeful under her sheets.

"Are you even listening to me? And what happened between you and Rocket anyway?" Mei's expression turned into a curious one with the last question.

"Nothing," Tia said smoothly.

"Don't lie, it's evident on your face," Mei laughed.

Tia pulled the bed sheet over her head as a response. Mei giggled and getting out of her bed, tiptoed to Tia's. She grabbed the sheets suddenly and revealed the smiling face of her friend:

"Leave me alone you!" Tia yelled with some forced anger, her face was filled with happiness.

"No I won't! Not until you tell me what happened!" Mei laughed, sitting on her bed, "Did you...?" she grinned sheepishly watching Tia's glowing emerald eyes, "I think I know what happened," she finished, pleased with herself.

"What do you think?" Tia asked, a bit of smugness in her face, last bits of her feign anger hanging to her expression.

Mei wriggled her eyebrows as a response and winked flirtatiously: "You guys kissed of course!" she exclaimed making Tia wander whether anyone heard it.

"Go to your own bed!" she ordered.

"I won't! I'm not moving until you tell me!" Mei nestled some more despite Tia's push, "Come on Tia! You saw my first kiss with D'Jok!"

"You saw mine with Rocket, too," Tia reminded.

"Well, that was rather chaste. I'm sure something bigger happened out there, with the two of you all wet and looking _that_ hot, bet you guys couldn't resist each other..."

Tia just turned her back and snuggled to her pillow:

"You won't get anything," she murmured, a smile playing on her lips.

*

"ROCKET!!!" D'Jok sighed and ran to his captain who had been ignoring his cries that had gained responses in the form of "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"s from the occupants of the neighbourhood all together. He stopped right beside him and threw a hand onto his shoulder making Rocket look around with slight shock. "Why wouldn't you stop? I've run the whole way screaming!"

Rocket stood still. D'Jok turned around and stopped a cab, pulling Rocket in with him.

"I can't believe Tia's mom caught us! Mei will get my head for this certainly," D'Jok whined, as Rocket thoughtfully stroked his lips, "And you guys were supposed to warn us if someone came! Where were you?"

"Drive, will you?" Rocket said to the driver who had been waiting to be told where to go. The man shrugged and moved straight ahead.

"Oh, everything's fine with you! You weren't busted with Tia in a late-night date! Are you even listening?" D'Jok went on blabbering.

"Huh?"

D'Jok stared at Rocket's dazed face for a moment and then shaking his head, he told the driver where their hotel was.

**Most part of this chapter has been written during the summer of 2008, when I was watching the second season -just like most of the rest of this story, actually. The problem is, well that kiss in this chapter and the reactions are heavily inspired from a TV series called Asi I was watching at the time and I wanted to rid the story of this influence. I failed as you can see. So another disclaimer should read I do not own this chapter too, I guess. But if it turned out okay, than that should do the trick.**

**And now I can go back to my studying. And why oh why are there no news from the third season?! I remember seeing Mark and Yuki way before the second one arrived! **


	6. The Beret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**The Beret**

Rocket groaned when his amused father informed him where the next delivery had to be made.

"Do I have to go?" he asked, "Seriously can't you just ignore it when she calls or tell her we are out of roses?"

"Why, that wouldn't be a smart business move, would it?" Norata answered as he grabbed a box of seeds and started carrying them to the small basement. He explained over his shoulder as he walked: "She is one of our most generous customers after all."

"Yeah, very generous... playing ducks and drakes with her daddy's money like a little..."

"What was that?"

Rocket's muttering was cut short when his father came back, he didn't try to hide his perspective on the matter though:

"What does she do with a bouquet of roses every day, anyway?" he asked stubbornly, "She probably throws them away, Dad."

"I wouldn't know," Norata folded his arms, "Though it would be sad if she threw them away..."

"Maybe she is bathing in rose petals," Keira supplied, entering to the greenhouse just in time to get a hint of what they were discussing. The tray she carried was loaded with three cups of tea and the jasmine smell that attacked his senses over the other flowers made Rocket relax a tiny bit. His mom noticed this and handed him his cup with a smile before going to the desk to give one to Norata.

"Bathing in rose petals?" Norata quirked an eyebrow.

"It was an idea a friend of mine had for a play we were preparing once," Keira explained, "Our teacher found it way too fetishist for a school play and wrote it off –we figured it didn't make sense anyway."

"Oh, I remember," Norata frowned in thought, "You had asked me to check whether rose petals gave their smell after being wet or if they had any nice positive effects on the skin."

"Yes, he really wanted to back up his idea," Keira shrugged, as she blew to her tea to make it cooler, "He thought if there was logic behind it he could convince the teacher –didn't turn out that way, needless to say."

"It would look pretty at least, but how were the people in the theatre were to see the petals in a bath tub, anyway?"

"There were these maids of the princess who were going to throw in the petals as she bathed –with ballet dance moves and everything, too."

"And the point was...?"

"To reemphasize the princess smelled like roses. I think Rocket should leave now, before the calming effects of jasmine wear off."

Rocket looked up from his cup with a "Huh?"

"The delivery, son, you have to go," Norata reminded.

Rocket sighed but didn't protest and grabbed the bouquet to leave:

"This is the last one I'm doing today," he announced as the door closed behind him, "I'll probably be too rude for a florist afterwards anyway."

*

Micro-Ice walked into the shared bedroom of the twins at the Aarch Academy, putting the heavy looking rucksack he carried on the floor by Ahito's bed.

Thran quirked an eyebrow at the package:

"What is all that?" he asked, "We are allowed to go back home, you know, you didn't need to bring in all your things."

"My snowboard is in it," Micro-Ice gave a cheeky grin, "It's the fastest way to travel home. Where's Ahito?"

"He is not asleep –for once," Thran said cheerfully, "He is actually taking a shower to wake up."

"What are you doing then?"

"I'm breaking my own record on ASR," Thran grinned, strengthening his hold on his joystick once more as he turned to his computer.

"Dude, aren't we way past this?" Micro-Ice tsked, but sat down beside him to take the extra controller anyway, "I'm the BEST in all things winter-sports!"

"You sound like D'Jok," Thran quirked an eyebrow, "And no, as the record list shows I'm the best."

"That's because you cheat with these computer stuff," Micro-Ice protested, "I dare you to take a race with me on actual snow! I'd leave you buried under it before you could say 'Thran!'."

"Oh yeah?!" Thran smirked, "You're on, Micro-Ice! We'll settle this once and for all!"

"Sure thing!..."

"Let's take this outside then!"

"Lead the way, loser."

"Shut up and move, you!"

"Sit down, idiots," D'Jok said as a way of making his presence known, "Aarch will not be pleased if he finds out you're about to engage in extreme sports."

"Since when are you here?" Micro-Ice asked.

"And since when are you the reasonable one?" Thran questioned further.

"Someone has to be," D'Jok shrugged, "It wouldn't go down well you know, Aarch said he wants us in good shape."

"Which I don't understand!" Micro-Ice huffed, "The next cup is like a thousands of years away!"

"Well there is this thing called 'keeping your form'," Thran explained, "It's really crucial for sportsmen, it keeps you alive, literally."

"I know," Micro-Ice threw a glance at him, "But this early? Come on! I was going to visit Zoeelene this weekend."

"Really? How does D'Jado take on that?"

"He doesn't need to know, right? It's not like I was going to be advertising my presence!"

"Do you honestly think, after the month you've been through, that you can meet a girl and go around unnoticed? People in Akillian got used to it mostly but on Zoeelene's planet..." Thran didn't need to complete his sentence. Micro-Ice sighed:

"The joys of fame."

"You've said it," D'Jok groaned.

"Come on dude, don't be so down," Micro-Ice turned around to cheer up his friend, his own worries forgotten in an instant, "It will calm down eventually, people will get used to it and then maybe you and Mei can go out and be all giddly-couply like everyone else. Though, due all respect, Mei may have to cut that pony tail –it does draw way too much attention. And maybe colouring that redhead of yours can be a good idea –it's too bright. Black hair would go fine with your green eyes, I'm certain."

D'Jok stared pointedly at him but threw a calculating look at his reflection in the mirror across the room, too.

The door opened and in walked Rocket.

Nay, scratch that.

In stomped Rocket, looking dark and brewing, like storm clouds gathering in the sky. He looked ready to slaughter anything cute that was on his way.

"We should be thankful, guys," Thran pointed out, "No one's had it as bad as Rocket over here."

Rocket mumbled something about "banging heads with roses".

"Yeah," Micro-Ice leapt in with joy, "At least we don't have to deliver flowers to fangirls every day!"

"True that!" Thran approved, "They are scary as it is when we are all together. You're brave Rocket, going out there on your own: Riding your snowmobile onto the legions of creepy girls, courageous and stern –like a knight who fights with roses!" Micro-Ice joined in for the snigger.

Rocket's curt glare cut them off.

"So how was it this time?" D'Jok asked, concerned. Rocket shook his head and pursed his lips. "Okay..." D'Jok frowned at him, his expression dripping with unease, "I wouldn't want to know?" Rocket nodded mutely. "Fine then."

"Come on," Micro-Ice grinned, "Did she ask for another autograph?"

Rocket shook his head.

"Tried to trick you into the house?" he guessed further.

"No."

"Good, we're getting verbal responses." Thran added his two cents, "Asked you to serenade for her?"

"What?" all three heads turned to the genius looking indifferent behind his computer.

"Just a thought," he shrugged.

"What then?" Micro-Ice looked eager still. This whole business was funny when he wasn't the one being molested.

"She had..." Rocket gulped, "...back-up."

"NO!!!"

Ahito who was coming in from the bathroom while drying his hair, looked confused:

"Should I go back?"

"No, little brother," Thran said, "That wasn't for you."

"Yeah, we were sharing Rocket's horrors," D'Jok patted his dreadlocked head as Rocket hid his face between his hands.

"Well, I know something that will most certainly cheer him up."

"Really?" Rocket raised a hopeful head from his hands. Ahito nodded, and pointed to the window:

"Tia's here."

Their captain was up and out of the room in an instant while Micro-Ice skidded to the window:

"She is! And wow, he didn't even consider it could be a joke!" he looked at Ahito, "No offence, I thought it was a brilliant joke to, you know, get him excited and laugh in his face."

"Must take a note to do that then," Ahito yawned.

"Seriously," Thran looked towards their door where the last of Rocket's dreadlocks had flailed away, "I'm pretty certain, Tia did something to him back on Obia Moon. He's been all weird."

"He was kind of weird anyway," D'Jok said, leaning on his hands on Ahito's bed, "But you're right. He acted a little like he was..."

"Bewitched?" Thran supplied.

"Possessed?" Micro-Ice asked.

"Jumpy and nervous," Ahito declared with a sense of finality to his voice.

"Yeah about all that ever since we went to her house that night."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Oi! Rocket!" Micro-Ice came bounding into his room to find the captain lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling thoughtfully, "Oh," the blue-eyed boy blinked, "D'Jok was right, you are way too dazed off for your own good."_

_Rocket's eyes lazily rolled over and looked at the striker._

"_Hah! I can totally picture you going all 'Huh?' right now! D'Jok had been trying to interpret it the whole morning but he is no good at acting, anyway..."_

"_You look even sleepier than me," Ahito yawned as he walked in with Thran._

"_Are we sure Tia hasn't enchanted him or something?" Thran asked, snapping his fingers in front of Rocket's eyes._

"_Tia?!" Rocket exclaimed, sitting up abruptly, "Is she around?"_

"_Wow... the girl really did do something to him," Thran blinked as he jumped back._

"_I told you, he's gone all weird. And I had to face the entire wrath of an angry mom!" D'Jok grunted._

"_She is not around then?" Rocket sulked. He threw himself right back on his bed._

"_She will be..." Micro-Ice started._

"_WHEN?!"_

"_Calm down, buddy!" Micro-Ice jumped back imitating Thran of seconds ago, "You're scaring us here."_

"_When will she come?" Rocket repeated._

"_She won't come, we're going over to her parents' house," D'Jok said._

"_They invited us over to stay, but we told them we were leaving tonight anyway; so her Mom insisted we have lunch with them," Thran explained._

"_Oh... fine then. WHAT?!"_

"_Ok, dude, seriously! Stop with those exclamations; you're giving us heart attacks!" Micro-Ice yelled._

"_We're going over to her parents' house?!" he asked hysteric._

"_What's got you on fire, captain?" Ahito asked._

"_I... I didn't make a fairly cool start with them..." Rocket said, walking up and down in the room._

"_Because she kissed you in front of them?" Thran added helpfully when Rocket raised his eyebrows in surprise, "We were there, though you probably don't remember that..."_

"_No. Before that. Well... D'Jok! D'Jok! Her Mom caught you with Mei last night; you obviously don't want to go..."_

"_So you care now?" D'Jok crossed his arms in front of his chest, "Actually, I do. I talked to her since she couldn't reach you. And she was all very civil and I can't wait to go. And btw: she wouldn't have caught us if you were doing a good job as a watchman!"_

"_I... we... well..."_

"_Well... What exactly were you doing when you were supposed be guarding Mei and D'Jok, Rocket?" Thran asked with a grin._

"_It doesn't concern you," Rocket said, though his eyes had gone back to that dazed state._

"_It concerns me," D'Jok muttered furiously, Micro-Ice shook his head and told him to let it go. _

"_So..." Rocket suddenly asked, "When are we leaving?"_

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Remember that?" Micro-Ice quirked an eyebrow, "I'm pretty certain there was something going on."

"Enchanted, I'm telling you," Thran grinned and turned back to his game.

*

"Yes, thank you," Tia said through her teeth, "I can handle it from here."

"But, miss," her father's man who had given her a ride to Akillian resisted, "The Ambassador gave me orders to get you safely to Aarch Academy..."

"And we're here!" Tia exclaimed, pointing a hand to the tall building behind her, "Look! It's Aarch Academy all nice and standing and unless a meteor clears it off the face of Akillian in the few seconds I go inside, you have done your job!"

"...and make sure you are safely in your room," the man finished.

Tia wanted to pull at her hair, stomp her feet on the ground, maybe even shed tears of frustration. His father had had to insist for her to be taken there on their private little spacecraft –what was wrong with public transportation? She herself would have chosen that way the first time she came to Akillian if she had money, certainly would have been safer- and have her handed over to Aarch's secure guidance. It made her feel weird, when she knew none of his friends would be delivered like they were cargoes.

"Listen," she said, in her most diplomatic voice, "I'm here on the front door, and I am definitely capable of getting myself into this building. You can tell my Father that I insisted it that way," she grabbed a suitcase from their vehicle and stood to her height stubbornly, "Thanks for everything. Have a nice trip back!"

"But, miss," the man was probably with her on this but he still eyed her luggage uneasily, "That case is heavy and you also have your backpack... allow me to help you carry them to the elevators at least."

Tia opened her mouth to retort and say she was big girl, all the while inwardly cursing her mom and Stella for getting into her packing and putting in too many stuff but a calloused hand closed on hers over her suitcase's hold and she heard someone answer for her instead:

"I can help her," Rocket said, "I'm going back up anyway."

Tia turned at him in surprise –she had thought he would only come to the Academy the next morning for the first training session- and he smiled as he tugged away the suitcase.

"Well, then," the man said, "Take care, miss."

"I will. Fly safely," Tia said.

He waved as the spacecraft took off.

"What are you doing here?" was her first question when she managed to get a clear vision of him, after the wind the spacecraft had created subsided.

"Well you said you were coming this afternoon," Rocket said matter-of-factly as they started to walk inside.

"But you have to make deliveries, don't you?"

"I finished early," Rocket said with certain bitterness to his tone that didn't go unnoticed by Tia. She frowned as a grin broke into her features and she was certain of her reasoning when she announced it:

"The red-roses-Lolita!" she laughed, "You went to her, didn't you?"

"You know about her too?!" Rocket groaned.

"Of course! Darling Mei, you know, never wants me to miss the fun!"

"Great," Rocket sighed as they got on the elevator.

"Come on! Don't look so miserable," Tia teased him, to which he threw her a glare, "Try to emphasize with the girl, Rocket."

"I did. I don't see her point!"

"Tsk," Tia shook her head, "You're thinking like the boy you are. Try this way; which normal girl doesn't want a handsome guy appearing on her doorstep every day, with roses to complete the picture?"

"Are you saying I'm handsome?"

"That's not the point."

"Are you saying you'd like me to appear on your doorstep every day with roses?"

"That would be too cheesy. Besides, I'm not a normal girl, am I?"

"Define normal girl."

"Red-roses-Lolita?"

"Boy, do I fear for the mankind if that's a normal girl."

They laughed as they left the elevator and went to the girls' shared bedroom.

"Has Mei not arrived yet?" Tia asked when they found the room deserted.

"I thought she did," Rocket said, looking around the room, "But look her stuff's here."

"Oh, alright, then. She probably went to see D'Jok," Tia guessed.

She threw her backpack onto her bed and rushed towards Rocket when she noticed he was standing there, not knowing what to do with her suitcase.

"Let me get that," she smiled, as he tentatively handed it over, worried it may be too heavy for her, "Thanks," she said and dragged it next to her wardrobe to be unpacked later. Later as in when she didn't have more important things to attend to.

Like a handsome captain that had a way of drawing her attention to himself.

Who looked like he wanted to say something.

"You... do you remember when I asked you to go to cinemas on Genesis?" Rocket said finally. Tia noticed his hands had gone into his pockets –a sign that he was probably self-conscious.

"Yeah, I was about to go out to try and find your Mom," she said, feeling kind of nervous herself.

"Well, I have no more missing family members, so I guess you won't have a reason to turn me down this time?"

"Ah... yeah, sure, let's go," she said, and he smiled, "Any particular movie in your mind?"

"Well, there's this one movie about an anarchist group from about 30 years ago –my Mom said she once acted in a play dedicated to them and actually got to meet them," Rocket explained, "Then there is a science-fiction movie from Unadar about their planet being invaded by the Lightnings and a romantic comedy from Wamba."

"Let's go to the first one," Tia said, "Sounds interesting. I'll check for the sessions."

"I already did," Rocket smiled, "There's one at nine. We can be back before midnight, which shall serve Coach fine enough."

"Maybe we should tell him though," Tia said thoughtfully, "I'm pretty certain my Dad will call to check if I'm here anyway."

"Alright, then let's do that," Rocket said, moving towards the door, "Actually I bet your Dad's already called."

"Good point," Tia said.

"Would you also like to eat outside?" Rocket asked, as they walked down the hall to their coach's office.

"That would be nice, but do you think we can do that without a scene?" Tia raised an eyebrow, "It's as hard it is to go out with everyone, but the two of us alone... I mean, it might indicate..." she trailed off.

"I know a place where we won't be bothered," Rocket said, as he suppressed a grin and twinkles filled his eyes. It was funny how she could kiss her in front of everyone but couldn't state what them being alone on a dinner would suggest, "Not a big fancy place, but not packed with people like the mall."

"Alright then," Tia said, curiously, "You know this planet better than I do, anyway."

"So the next time I'm on Obia Moon, you better find a place with remarkably less crowd then the last time," his watch went off and he accepted the call to find his father, "Yes, Dad?"

"Rocket," Norato said, "I'm afraid we need you, there's a big delivery for a wedding and I can't take all the flowers by myself and they need to go at once to be on time. How fast can you get here?"

"I..." Rocket looked at Tia who mouthed 'Go', "I'll be right there. Do you have everything ready?"

"We're working on it, they should be done soon. I'm sorry, son, but don't worry we'll just deliver the flowers, we won't arrange them there so you will be done in an hour or so."

"Alright, Dad, it's fine. But seriously who leaves that much of an order to the last minute, not to mention on their wedding day?"

"A crazy bride who burned the first set of flowers for not being pink enough, apparently," Norato sighed, "I should help your Mom, see you."

"..."

Rocket turned off the watch, pursed his lips as he thoughtfully gazed at Tia for a moment, during which she expectantly waited for him to speak, and then he sighed, seeing no way around it:

"Well, I guess you'll have to talk to Aarch by yourself."

"It's alright," Tia nodded.

"And I'll be here at... does seven sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay," he smiled solemnly to say sorry and walked off.

Tia had just started to walk herself when he yelled her name from the end of the corridor.

"What?" she asked.

"Wear thicker clothing," he said, "Borrow from Mei, if you have to. It gets colder at night and we'll be going with the snowmobile so it will be windy."

"Okay," she said.

"Great."

He was gone.

Tia smiled as she walked towards Aarch's office. So this was a date then.

*

She was clad in a white coat her Mom had forced her into buying. It reached to the middle of her thighs –successfully shielding her from the cold, when her jeans failed. Mei had warned her to wear thick gloves, what with her amnesia and everything and thankfully a little investigation into her suitcase had proved a black pair to be tucked in a corner. They were apparently knitted by Stella, and kept her hands quite warm. The high collar of the coat along with the turtleneck sweater she was wearing underneath proved enough protection for her neck, so she decided against a scarf and went down stairs to wait for Rocket instead of facing Mei's curious questions for the remaining ten minutes until seven.

As she drew circles on the snow with her boots, she contemplated how much longer she could keep herself from telling Mei what she wanted to know. Really, it was not that she was Mei –Mei was great and she certainly liked talking about these things, as well as providing helpful advices when needed- but Tia had kind of grown used to keeping things to herself. And talking about Rocket was getting harder for some reason.

She shrugged it off as the snowmobile came into view. She watched as he stopped in front of her and checked his watch:

"Seven," he statted, "I'm not late. So maybe you're early."

"I came down just now," she said as she got on his back and rounded her hands to his torso, "Let's go."

The place where they won't be bothered turned out to be a small pub a few streets away from the theatre. It was neighboured by a boutique and some more cafés and the one-storey building was apparently coloured to give the impression that it was made of wood (Tia didn't think any wooden building could house people in Akillian).

Rocket parked the snowmobile in front of it where there were boards and even skiis and they walked inside. There was a band of three playing on a small stage in one corner and most tables that were close to them were singing the lines of the song Tia didn't know. A few couples were swaying to the humming voice of the vocalist. There was a bar with three tenders behind it, serving at a lazy pace as they, too, joined in for the song.

"I feel like we've dropped right into our fanbase," Tia said when they got inside and everyone turned to look at them.

Rocket took off his beret:

"Don't worry," he said, "They won't bother us. At least, they won't make a fuss."

Right on cue, everyone was back on their own business and Rocket threw her a "See?" before taking her hand in his and leading her towards the bar. He sat her up on a bar tool and they removed their coats; Tia tugged his from his hand and settled them onto her lap while he was busily scanning the bartenders.

"Dale!" Rocket called out to the bald one, who was very impressively spinning a bottle in his hands.

"Rocket!" a huge smile formed on his face as he passed over his friends and came in front of them, "Wow, you are here! I thought after all that football stuff you would forget about us and never come by again. You prove to be a worthy friend, man. I appreciate it! And hello... who is this pretty young thing? Oh, wait sorry. Shouldn't address you like that; you're Tia, aren't you? That girl with the Breath. Of course now they all have it, too, but it looks the best with you. It flows around you creating an angelic appearance, if I say so myself," he winked at her.

Tia looked back and forth between Rocket (who had leaned his forearms onto the bar and was attempting to hide his laughter by ducking his head) and Dale (who was now gazing at her with a smirk) during this whole greeting tirade. Was that guy flirting with her? She took a mental note to ask Mei about the signs on how to tell if guy was hitting on her or not. It sucked not being sure.

"Yes, I am Tia," she said, with a frown, but she extracted her arm, "Nice to meet you, Dale."

"Oh no," he said, grabbing her hand and bending to place a kiss on it, all the while staring into her eyes with joyful twinkles in his big brown ones, "The pleasures all mine. Can I just say that this sweater makes your eyes stand out even more? Of course, its colour is no match for your eyes, which have the same hue of the..."

"Drop it, Dale," Rocket said, he looked up from between his arms with clear glee in his eyes but then stood to his height and quirked an eyebrow at Dale, "She is here with me, in case you've forgotten."

Dale gave Rocket a knowing smirk and his eyes darted between the two of them quickly before he let go of her hand.

"Sorry, friend, surely an angry football legend on my tail is the last thing I would want right now," he said holding his hands up in defiance to which Rocket shook his head, clearly not trusting his antics for a second, "I'm terribly sorry I haven't offered anything yet for you either, clearly you must agree, your friend here is kind of distracting. What would you like to drink?"

"Actually, why don't you find us a nice table by the corner and serve us some food?"

"Sure thing, follow me," he opened a small door to the side of the bar and was leading them in an instant. Rocket took his coat from Tia and gave her an assuring smile as she got off the barstool. He secured a hand to her waist as they followed behind Dale.

He stood by the farthest away table by the window and ceremoniously drew a chair:

"Milady," he gestured.

Tia threw him a warning glance but thanked as she sat down. Rocket also thanked him, though it was a more stressed "Thanks, Dale," that read more than anything "Get lost!" after he failed to keep his mouth shut about how Tia looked more delicate in person. He thankfully took the bait and was gone in an instant, assuring them their orders would be there in a heartbeat.

Rocket shook his head as his friend got lost:

"Sorry about that, Dale is rather enthusiastic about expressing his thoughts."

"Its fine," Tia grinned, "I'm just not used to it, I'm sure he means no harm."

"He doesn't," Rocket said, "But he often scares the girls away because he gives the wrong impression. He was actually restraining himself for you."

"Really?"

"Don't look horrified, he'll feel offended," Rocket grinned, "He is smooth with his words, it usually works for his benefit."

"How do you know him?" Tia asked. Dale didn't look like a guy Rocket would hang around with.

"The owner of this pub is really into flowers, she used to order quite regularly and since she wasn't home during the day I would deliver them here, so I kind of became a regular here. She is a very kind person; she would always offer free meals to me when I came. My father was kind of famous for not being a good cook, so everyone thought I was starving at home."

"Well, I'm sure he could get things home-delivered," Tia suggested.

A waitress brought their orders and they thanked her.

"He did. And then we actually learned to cook, so it was fine."

"So you can cook?" Tia asked sceptically.

"Yes," Rocket said.

"I mean really cook? Not just eggs and spaghetti?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, yes. What else were we going to do?"

"Cook something for me then."

"It's not that hard really," Rocket said, "You just find a recipe and do what it says."

"It's not that hard? I nearly burned the whole house for some cookies once."

"...when you were 5?"

"Last year."

Rocket snorted.

"Don't laugh," Tia said, frantically, "It was not funny. Stella had to call for the firemen. And my Dad got scary and sent me to my room. He considered making me eat the damn cookies for a minute..."

"Poor you..."

"I'm warning you Rocket, don't underestimate cooking. It can be dangerous."

"I think you got off on the wrong foot," Rocket said, "It's not like it will happen all the time. You can get the hang of it. I can show you."

"No thanks," Tia said, solemnly turning back to her food, "The path between your house and the greenhouse is not so far, I wouldn't want to burn down your precious flowers."

"When did you see it?"

"Sorry?"

"When did you see my house to know where the greenhouse is?"

Tia looked surprised for a moment and mentally cursed herself. Rocket kept on waiting for her answer, so she sighed:

"I kind of broke into your house."

"You did what?" Rocket frowned.

"I broke into your house."

"Why would you do that?"

"I was looking for something about your Mom," Tia said apologetically.

The air suddenly got heavier around the table. It was as though someone had turned down the voices of the little pub so that Rocket could hear her every word. Tia kept on waiting for him to say something, and hoped that this information wouldn't spoil their night. She then felt selfish for thinking this way, but she couldn't help it.

"You know," Rocket said, "You never told me what inspired you to go looking for my mother."

"Well, I was pre-occupied with the football and then the press and..."

"It's okay," he said, "I was pre-occupied with stuff, too," _Mostly you, _he thought, "But now I would like to hear your story."

"Well, it happened when your Dad came to see you when you were injured," Tia said, "You were sleeping and he said something about your mom abandoning you. So I got curious and thought a mother dying could not be considered as abandoning her son, could she? I went to your house and found a picture of your mom with your dad and asked my parents to search for her. They said she was on Genesis and well, I tracked her down from there. She had changed her job but we ran into her at that flower shop and I went back and talked to her. She looked different from the picture but I had no doubt she was your mother; the eyes were a huge giveaway, I wonder how you two haven't noticed..."

"Thanks."

"What?"

That was not what she was expecting. She expected at least a little bit of sulking from his part. And actually, now that she told the story out loud, she thought she had been way too nosey. It had turned out for the better, but really how would she explain all these to Rocket if his Mom turned out to be really death?

"For being curious," Rocket grinned. "Also I'm sorry for my behaviour when you introduced her to me," he continued with a more serious expression, "It was the best birthday present ever, I was just..."

"I broke into her house, too," Tia cut in before he could explain further, "I was trying to make sure she was there and hadn't moved yet. And she wasn't home so..."

"How bad, so I'm here with a criminal, then?" Rocket said after looking puzzled for a second.

"You really think so?" Tia's eyes grew wide. Wait, was he going to leave her now? This was getting confusing, she decided sudden confessions really did nothing other than worsen the situation.

"No," Rocket smiled at her, and Tia suddenly felt like a weight was pulled off her.

"I'm glad you're a criminal," Rocket winked, "We met thanks to your crimes, too, in a way."

Tia could stand up and kiss him. She was so relieved. And if she was honest with herself, being winked at made her feel giddy when Rocket was the one winking.

"Tia?"

"Yes, I'm here," she snapped, "When you put it that way, I'm glad I'm a criminal, too."

"We should drink to you being a criminal then," Rocket said, raising his beer.

"To me being a criminal," Tia grinned as she raised hers.

Dale resisted with all his might when they stood up to leave at quarter to nine, stating even old ladies had not gone home yet. He made them promise to come back again, told Tia she was a heart stealing woman who should leave the tall-dark-and-handsome vibe behind her and consider bartenders (to which she replied, she was into dreadlocks making Rocket throw his bald friend a superior smirk), made the entire pub applause them for their victory and then made them applause for themselves for being too cool for these Kids and not making a scene when they were there. They made it to the theatre only in time for the movie.

"So Keira really met them, you say?" Tia asked again, as she kept in pace with him, "Really met them? Like talked to them?"

"Yes," Rocket said, "She has pictures with them; of course they were old on those but I think the casting was good with the movie, they all looked accurate."

"Definitely," Tia nodded, "And the actors were really good too, but now I'm actually curious to see Keira do the part of Helen; I bet she was cool."

"Dad said something about keeping the records of her plays somewhere, I can check," Rocket said thoughtfully.

"Do it!" Tia said, "And then we can watch them and ask her all about these people."

"My sweet girl, wouldn't you want to have some ice-cream? Ask this young lad to get some for you; my ice-cream is the best on all Akillian."

The sound of the old lady surprised them as they hadn't noticed her. She was in a small hut by the road. It was so small that only she, the machine that mixed the ice-cream and hopefully, a heater could fit in. There were no lights on the hut to make her better seen for the customers, just a board that said "ICE-CREAM" on it.

"Don't you stand there, boy! Get some for her. Don't worry you won't get sick. If you just don't swallow it, you'll be fine. And this ice-cream I make with all the natural ingredients, not made-up science stuff like those big markets."

Rocket raised his eyebrows at Tia in question and she nodded. They went over to the little hut and the old woman smiled, satisfied at their decision:

"You be careful now, don't swallow it all at once," she warned them again as she filled them two cups, "Or you'll really get cold. Enjoy it, now, go ahead and enjoy your lives too!"

Tia thanked her as Rocket wished good night and they kept on walking towards the snowmobile they had left at a corner.

"This is delicious," Tia said, "We should come and buy from her all the time."

"You're making yourself a local circle of friends. Dale, this lady... who's next? The girl at the movies?" Rocket ate the last of his ice-cream and threw the cup to a bin. Tia gestured for him to wait, as she quickly delved her spoon to the cup, "Don't hurry, Aarch'll kill me if you get a sore throat."

"I'm done, let's go," Tia said and they started to walk again, "People here seem more sincere. Thanks for bringing me here Rocket."

"You're welcome. My priority was that the people who hang around here were not major football fans, but I kind of get bored at those huge shopping arcades, too."

"I know what you mean," she grabbed his arm and hid her face behind it when a particularly sharp wind blew at them. Even though she missed it, the contact made him smile to himself.

They reached the snowmobile and Tia jumped from foot to foot as she waited for him to start it. Rocket suddenly turned at her, took off his beret and dumped it over her head.

"Hey!" Tia's voice was muffled, since now the beret covered her face until her nose, "What are you doing?"

"Your head's been getting cold all night, I don't know why I haven't thought of this before," Rocket explained as he pulled up the beret a little.

"I was not cold, what are you talking about? Take it back."

"Then you will be now, because it's colder," he carefully adjusted it to her head. Straitening her hair out of it and pushing the strands away from her face. He took his opportunity to touch her face, and she felt entranced as his fingertips graced her skin.

"Be careful Rocket," she said feeling like she should be the one being careful; "I may get used to this. I may appoint you my official guard against cold."

His fingers stopped and he looked into her eyes. He stood there with an unreadable expression until his hands slowly sneaked around her waist and he leaned in.

"Does it look like I would object?" he whispered before kissing her.

As their lips moved together, warmth spread through her and she decided he was doing his job splendidly.

And when they stopped in front of her door at the Academy and he –with an amused expression- pondered whether he should have saved the kiss for this moment, she was the one to pull him towards herself, stating there was no limit for kisses. He said that was valuable information.

From that night on, the beret was hers.

* * *

**Not much to say other than that I cannot describe clothing!!! I'll try to post this photo of Natalie Portman that inspired the whole business of Tia wearing a beret; so that you don't think Rocket's been going around with what Wikipedia says "A traditional Basque-style beret". Lol. That would look funny. **

**And does anyone know what that orange thing Tia wears in the show is called? I'd say coat but that reminds me of thicker stuff so I'm not sure. I don't even know what we would call that in my native language. Hmmm... **


	7. Of Embarrassing Weddings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Of embarrassing weddings**

Rocket blinked into the light of the refrigerator. He scanned the machine and sighed when his eyes landed on what he was looking for. Cool beer: just what he needed. He grabbed a bottle, then thinking better of it; he grabbed one more and closed the refrigerator, catching the glimpse of a pair of icy green eyes shining at the doorway before the kitchen was absorbed into darkness once again.

Tia walked up to him, clad in baggy pyjamas, holding something he couldn't make out in the darkness that was only disturbed by the faint light from the street. She looked at the bottles in his hand and linked her arm with his, pulling him with her. He went without any protests.

Wordlessly, they reached to the top of the Academy and something in Tia's hand turned out to be a pair of blankets. She laid one in the corner and sat down, motioning him to sit beside her. He did and she covered them with the other blanket, snuggling against him in the cold. He opened the bottles and they silently started to drink. It wasn't until they were around the half of their respective beers that Rocket asked:

"You think I'm overreacting?"

"Actually, you're not reacting Rocket," was Tia's response, "You should tell them what you think."

"I can't," Rocket sighed heavily, "They're caught up in it. They're happy. They want to do this. I can't just ruin it."

"But if there's something bothering you, you should talk about it, that's part of being a family," Tia said, frowning as she thought this wasn't the case in her own family. She went on with what she thought would work anyway: "If you pile these in you, you may explode one day. I'm sure there's a way that will settle for all of you."

"I really suck at family business," Rocket said, shaking his head, "I suck at relationships –why am I even a captain?"

"You don't suck at our relationship," Tia said encouragingly, he gave her a sceptical look, "Fine. You sometimes do, but very handsomely so. So you're easy to forgive. All of you need some time to figure out how to be a family, just like how we needed time to become a team. You may start by stating your opinion on this wedding. Maybe they can arrange a more humble ceremony."

"That was the original idea. But then it turned out that there were tons of friends who wanted to be there, people who _knew _they'd be back together at some point –I don't know how, they themselves didn't know! If it wasn't for you, we probably wouldn't even find each other..."

"Since you mentioned it," Tia said, "Keira asked me to be her maid of honour."

Rocket coughed on sip he was takign and looked at her with wide eyes:

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know what's gotten into her to make her think I can do the job but..."

"Are you crazy? That's awesome! That's the best idea I've heard about this wedding!"

Tia raised her eyebrows to his joyous face:

"Are _you_ crazy? Do you know how... _girly_ being the maid of honour is? I will destroy the entire ceremony for certain!"

Since they had actually started the night to calm _him_ down, her looking _that _hysteric initiated a merry laugh from him. She frowned in frustration and Rocket threw an arm around her shoulder and even though she tried to pull back, still mad for him laughing, he pulled her closer.

"You'll do perfect," he said, planting a kiss on her hair.

"Sure," Tia replied sulkily, "Come back when I step on your Mom's gown's train."

"That would cheer me up definitely," Rocket snorted.

"Of course! Then as a thoughtful girlfriend I should do it, even though, you know for years to come people will be talking of 'How Tia Destroyed Norato and Keira's Second Wedding Ceremony', I shall do it to cheer you up! You know what? Calm yourself down _alone_ on this matter, I need to choose myself a fluffy, pink, lace maid dress!" she tried to stand up but rolling his eyes at her antics, Rocket pulled her down –which resulted in her dropping on his lap unceremoniously.

"You'll look lovely with your fluffy, pink, lace dress," Rocket said, putting a lock of hair behind her ear, "And since you're now a certain guest, I'll get to dance with you."

"Who said I would dance with you?" Tia asked, with a quirked eyebrow.

"We both know that you can't resist me when I'm in a suit, Tia," he winked, "I'll sweep your feet off the ground."

"Last I remember, you were not a good dancer," she said.

"If the way you were looking at me was any indication, being a good dancer has nothing to do with this," he said, as his hand ran over her back lightly and his eyes studied her form from head to toe. She shivered from the touch and he fixed his gaze on her neck.

"And in what way was I looking at you?" Tia quirked an eyebrow and tried to maintain her calm.

A slight smirk and his lips were on her neck, lightly wandering on her skin until they reached her ear to whisper one word:

"Lustful."

Tia drew in a sharp breath and he left a quick kiss right under her ear before leaning back with an almost innocent expression. Almost. His eyes were a dead giveaway that he was basking in the victorious feeling of having aroused her.

"Why are you so against this ceremony anyway?" Tia asked in an attempt to get back to the topic at hand, as she took her former position and drank some beer to calm her nerves. There she was, trying to help him out on an issue and he was busy being a distracting smartass –and the worst part was his observation of her state on that night was spot-on of course. She couldn't help her own victorious smile when he went back to being tense:

"I just... I already don't like parties and stuff... And well, they're my parents and it's going to be weird with their 16 year-old son, wouldn't you agree?"

"I guess. But it could be worse, I mean she could be pregnant or something..." Tia suggested. Rocket gave her a look, "Oh dear! Is she pregnant? She is?! That's awesome!"

"You just said it would be worse!" Rocket said frustrated.

"But no... I meant, if it was, you know, explicit. Now no one will be able to tell and also she won't get drunk and we'll have one adult less to worry about getting themselves humiliated... My Mom did that in a wedding once; horrible memory, talk about setting a good example..."

"Shit!" Rocket took his head between his hands, "I'll have to babysit them all night! Aarch says they'll be _partying in style_ as they used to!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure, but whenever he says this: Mom, Dad, and Adim all go 'HELL YEAH!!!' so my best shot, it's something outrageous," Rocket sighed, "...and why at the wedding?" he exclaimed, "They can always arrange a night where they won't be bothered but no! They need the one occasion that will surely make it to the press... are families always there to embarrass you?"

"Usually," Tia smiled grimly as she gave a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder, "Well, as you say, we'll arrange everyone and keep an eye on them so that they won't do it... And that ruins my surprise."

"What surprise?"

"Well, since you seemed to dread that ceremony so fiercely, I was planning to kidnap you," she said, "But now we have to take care of them."

"Really?" Rocket asked looking like his birthday had arrived early, "What was the surprise? Since you won't be doing it anymore?"

"We were going to... you know what? I can still do it, so you have to wait," she grinned devilishly.

"Tia!" Rocket whined.

"You're going to be a big brother! Yay! That's very exciting!" Tia said, kissing him on the cheek as he huffed at her changing the subject, "I'd love to see you taking care of a baby: you'll look lovely."

"That's... what makes you think I _can _take care of a baby?" Rocket asked rather unsure.

"Well... I don't know... must be because you're into flowers..."

Rocket raised an eyebrow at her:

"I reckon taking care of a baby should be different than watering flowers on some level, Tia."

"Well, surely. But somehow that shows you're a sensible guy and a sensible guy will know how to take care of babies... somehow," she frowned and waved her hand.

"How are you with babies?" Rocket asked.

"Me? The last baby I saw was Mom's cousin's daughter –who started crying whenever I walked into the room. So... I'm not very cool with babies. I love them from a distance," she said grimacing some.

"You'll have to learn one day," Rocket said, "You know, when you have your own babies."

"I can always get someone to take care of them: I loved Stella."

"But it's not the same as being raised by parents, is it? You still wanted them with you," Rocket asked, eyebrows raised.

"I did... But I can't take care of babies," Tia reminded him.

"I can't remember anyone else than my Dad taking care of me, but I think it's the best way. Children feel this kind of stuff you know," Rocket scratched his head in thought, "I know you can practise with my brother!"

"Umm... I'm not sure Rocket, he probably won't like me," Tia said, sceptically.

"If he is anything like me, he'll _love_ you," Rocket said encouragingly. Not realising Tia's smile to the last statement he went on, "My parents won't bother surely..."

"Hold on! How do you know it's a boy? It can't be recognized yet."

"Mom said she feels another boy," Rocket shrugged, "Whatever that means."

"I'm sure it's something about being a woman," Tia said wisely, "And here you say; I'll never understand woman."

"I never thought I will. Come on, you can pull out babies from inside you; how can a bloke understand a creature like that?"

Tia smiled and messed his hair.

*

"Let me carry that," Tia grabbed the bag from Keira's hand as the older woman looked at her with surprise:

"Thanks, but it wasn't heavy. You already have stuff on you, Tia, give it back to me."

"No, its fine," Tia said, "I'm young so I should be helping you, right?"

"Are you calling me old?"

"Oh no! No, I didn't mean it that way!"

"It's alright, honey, calm down. I was joking. I guess Rocket told you the news, then?"

"What news?"

"Come on, Tia, you've been practically wandering all around me all day; I can tell that you know."

"I do. I'm sorry," Tia shuffled, "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

"Of course not! How can this be kept a secret?" Keira laughed, "I have to say though, you're almost as bad as the boys back home; being pregnant doesn't mean lying around all day but go ahead and explain this to Norato, I dare you."

Tia smiled:

"He must be happy."

"Oh, he is, just like when I was pregnant with Rocket, he is just cheerful," Keira shook her head at the thought of the man he loved, "I'm a little worried about Rocket, though..."

"So what do you think of this one?"

Mei emerged from the changing room with a purple dress before Tia could question what Keira had meant.

"It looks good on you," Keira commented, "But that navy blue one in the other shop had a much flattering design."

"I know right?" Mei huffed, turning towards the mirror, "The lines make it look like I have no defined waist."

"Your waist looks fine to me," Tia said.

"But the other one brought out the hourglass shape better," Mei explained her.

"But didn't we say you already have a dress that looks a lot like that one?" Tia asked.

"Yeah, but they're not exactly the same, are they?" Mei asked.

"If you ask me they look pretty identical," Tia shrugged.

"She has no fashion sense," Mei told Keira apologetically.

"It's okay, not everyone does," Keira laughed, "When I was a younger I wore whatever I fancied and didn't care about what went with what at all."

"But you wore awesome clothes," Mei protested.

"Yeah, we checked your pictures from the internet," Tia stated.

"You were practically an icon," Mei nodded enthusiastically.

"I bet those were from premieres and things when I had to dress to impress," Keira smiled, "I picked up on some nice clues of what to wear while I was studying acting at school –we had classes for designing and we sometimes designed and sewed the clothes for our student plays."

"I bet if Mei designed clothes for a play, all the girls would look awesome," Tia smiled, "And the boys would be damned."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You'd spend so much time on girls; the boys would have to go on stage naked."

"I don't know why that should be a problem," Mei grinned, "Are the boys hot?"

"Go and change back," Tia pushed her friend with a laugh.

"I can put them in potato bags," Mei stated over her shoulder, "They wouldn't mind."

Tia shook her head and turned at Keira:

"You were saying you were worried about Rocket?"

"Yes, well," Keira frowned, "I can see he is not quite thrilled about this."

"He never enjoyed parties," Tia said cautiously –not meaning to give away anything Rocket wouldn't have wanted her to.

"No, I meant about the baby," Keira said sadly.

"What? Why?"

"This wasn't planned," Keira said, "I'm just trying to get to know him and I don't know if he is alright with this or not..."

"He didn't utter a negative word about it," Tia said, "I don't think he takes it badly..."

"I know, he was all too nice when we told him, too. Actually we didn't get to tell him, he walked in on us when we were discussing how to explain it to him. He was a little shocked but was all smiles and has been a gentleman ever since, but I'm still a bit worried. He is not the type to share his worries and he is a sixteen year-old boy; it must be weird to suddenly have a mother and then have that mother get pregnant."

"Well, from what I know, Rocket needs time to express his feelings," Tia said, "But I'm sure he didn't even think of it that way, he would've told me if he did and if anything I gathered that he likes babies, so..."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was all like 'I'll take care of my babies and not have nannies; that's the way to go!'" Tia did an over the top imitation to ease the tension from the pregnant woman. When Keira laughed she grinned, feeling she had succeeded.

"So you guys are already discussing babies?" Keira quirked an eyebrow.

"No, no!" Tia's smile froze and her face broke into horror, "No! We were talking about your baby and he asked me how I was with babies and I said I was not cool with them and he said I could practice with your son and..."

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea," Keira laughed, "I'll need help anyway."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready!" Mei came out again, "Let's go, I'll buy the navy blue one. Stop looking horrified Tia, I'll just be a minute and then we can buy your dress and be done."

*

"Rocket, will you stop sulking and be productive?" Norato turned at his son with a sigh, "Put on your jacket, there's not much time left."

Rocket stopped his suspicious gaze attack on his innocent looking uncle who was seemingly just watching the garden of the hotel and turned to his other suspect with a tense expression.

"I will postpone getting into that thing as best as I can," he said, "And hey, I've been productive all day! I've arranged the flowers, nodded at everything those decorators told me they'd do, checked on the food and beverages, found a new pair of shoes for Mei because she broke one of her heels, got myself into this suit and greeted all the guests! There's nothing more you can ask from me!"

"It'd have helped if you didn't look like we were holding a knife at your throat, though," Aarch said. He walked to his nephew and grabbed his loosened tie, "A little smile can help," he said as he pulled the knot tighter.

Rocket's face broke into a wide forced smile from ear to ear with his eyes bulging out and his uncle took a step back:

"Man, that is terrifying. Stop it. Ugh, I always knew there was something wrong with those eyes, Norato, I told you not to reproduce with that woman."

"You weren't complaining when he was winning matches for you," Norato said nonchalantly, "Seriously though Rocket, stop it. When did you get this cheeky?"

"I'm not cheeky, I just want to get this over with," he said relaxing his features.

"You know we can call it off, right now," Norato turned to his son with a serious expression, "Your mom has always been an understanding woman and I don't mind as long as I get to see her in that wedding gown and I can do that when we get back home too and then I actually wouldn't have to spend the entire night trying to figure out how to get her out of it..."

"Dad! Too much information!" Rocket jumped in horror.

"We should do something about his hair," Aarch muttered as he grabbed a comb and forced Rocket to sit down on a chair.

"Seriously," Norato went on, "If it's bothering you this much, we don't have to..."

"No, I'm happy for you," Rocket said and winced as he uncle tugged at his hair, "I just don't like crowds and things and I guess it's weird to attend your parents' wedding ceremony... especially if it's the second one."

"But this is the first one," Norato said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we didn't have a ceremony last time. We woke up one morning and we were married."

"Huh?" Rocket blinked. Aarch gave up on the comb and smoothed his beard, looking at his nephew's hair with a pondering expression.

"Yeah funny story about that," Norato grinned, "Your Mom was quite a popular actress on Akillian back then and it had been two years since Aarch and I had gotten on the team and we had our little fanclub too..."

"He is being humble," Aarch cut in, "Everyone loved us, even though we hadn't won the cup yet."

"Yes and the press was onto us like mad when we started dating, and Keira's parents got all weird when they found out that their daughter was on the news with a football player... they thought I'd break her heart, you see."

"Oh the irony," Aarch commented and tried to tie Rocket's hair at his neck –which didn't work since his dreadlocks simply kept on slipping out of his hand.

"So we didn't know what to do and one night we are pondering how to get out of this mess, because her father said if he saw another photo of us on the news he would bring her home and not only make her stop acting but he would also banish her from seeing me..."

"Overreaction much?" Rocket quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, he was a very overprotective father," Norato said thoughtfully and then he winced in memory, "Anyway, we were drinking and throwing ideas on what to do and among these must have been 'Let's get married!' because the next thing we know, we woke up with rings and Aarch and Artegor were singing weird Karaoke songs with a stolen microphone from who knows where... I don't want to tell you what Adim was doing so that you don't lose respect to our League representative."

"Wow," Rocket sat dumbfounded for a second.

"Yeah."

"So you... just... wow," he blinked.

"I give up, this hair is untameable," Aarch announced.

"And how did you...?"

"Rocket!" Tia's voice was heard over the door as she knocked urgently, "Rocket? Are you in there? Is everyone dressed? Can I come in? Emergency! Emergency!!!"

Rocket jumped and rushed to the door and opened it at once to a frantic Tia:

"What happened...?"

"The bouquet!" Tia cried, "I can't find your Mom's bouquet! Seriously, what kind of a maid of honour loses the bouquet?! I told you I would suck at this... And now Keira has to be a bride without a bouquet when her husband is a _florist!_ And you arranged all those lovely flowers and the BRIDE will not have a BOUQUET!!! My fault, my fault... what do we do?!"

"Calm down," Rocket assured her, "I'll get my jacket we can go look for it together. Just wait a second... you look lovely by the way..."

"No time for that!" Tia shrieked, "Me looking lovely will be useless when all the guests are judging me for being a useless bridesmaid!"

"Okay, alright, geez," Rocket went in and grabbed his jacket, "I'll see you at the ceremony then..." he rushed to the door and looked back, "Promise me to not do something embarrassing."

"Calm down, calm down, I should breathe... ah! There are a million people out there..."

Rocket turned at the hyperventilating Tia and took her hand as he pulled her down the corridor, certain that the troublesome bouquet was mixed somewhere around other flowers.

The door swung closed behind them and Aarch turned at his brother:

"Did you hear him ask us to promise something?"

Norato's face was expressionless:

"No."

* * *

**Okay first things first I'm not a Christian and neither are the characters in my version so if I did any mistakes with the interpretation of how things work I'm sorry but really the only thing I wanted to have here was Tia being a maid of honour and failing at it (or believing she fails at it). **

**And secondly: hey look a new chapter! XD in the next one Rocket's in for some surprises... whether they're pleasant is up for debate :)**


	8. Of Totally Rockin' Weddings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football. **

**Of Totally Rockin' Weddings**

"I'm rather glad that your parents couldn't come," Rocket said, "It'd be a nice opportunity to see them for you, but I prefer them not seeing this."

"Rocket, it's going on as a nice, well-planned ceremony," Tia said looking around the finely decorated hall of the hotel. She took her hand off his shoulder for a split second to readjust her strap which had ridden down on her shoulder, "Even I managed to get out of the maid job in one piece, so what's still bothering you?"

"You can't see the tell-tale signs," Rocket said mysteriously as he twirled her around on the dance floor to get a better view at his family members, "Fact: Aarch keeps on talking with those waiters in the corners. Fact: Sonny and Dad had a secret conversation before you girls came out from wherever you were hiding all day..."

"I was forced to help Mei get ready! Do you have any idea how hard it is to comb that hair?"

"...which I'm pretty sure was about something illegal. Fact: Clamp brought in some weird looking machines. _And_ fact: all of them are giving each other these smirks, like they know something others don't! Clearly there's some huge plan going on!" he finished dramatically, opening his eyes wide to make her get his message.

"Honestly, Rocket, you're being paranoid," Tia rolled her eyes.

"Maybe," Rocket said, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his happily-dancing parents, his mood snapped to teasing when he looked back down at her though, "By the way, what happened to that fluffy, pink, lace dress? I was looking forward to it."

Tia considered whether it was good or bad that they'd change the subject, Rocket's eyes were twinkling with humour as he asked about that dress.

"Keira said green would match with my eyes," she answered, attentively.

"But it's not fluffy and it's not lace," Rocket traced his hand on her back as if to prove it was another material. It was silk and it accelerated the effect of his touch; Tia shivered slightly and hated him for realising:

"I hate lace," she said through gritted teeth as she readjusted her strap to keep herself busy in the face of his teasing.

"Really? Why?"

"It makes me itch."

"Funny."

"Not."

"You looked lovely walking down the aisle," Rocket grinned.

"Really? I didn't look horrified?" Tia asked surprised.

"You did," Rocket said, a huge smile on his face, "That's what made you look lovely!"

Tia frowned at him.

"You're lovely when you frown, too."

"You get some sort of a sickening joy out of teasing me, don't you?"

"Well, you're loveliest when you're mad."

"I don't even know what to call you anymore."

"Hey, everyone!" Aarch called grabbing a microphone from a waiter.

"Here we go," Rocket sighed under his breath, as they stopped and watched him climb a platform, upon which a string quartet had been playing pleasing classical music. They lowered their strings and watched him with knowing expressions on their faces.

"To celebrate the reunion of my beloved brother and his gorgeous wife," Aarch grinned at the happy couple, "I've arranged a little organization to remind us the good old days. Please all of you welcome the Sailors!"

The young generation could only frown at each other as they mouthed "Who?" while the elders jumped in joy. Yes, they were actually jumping in joy; the ladies looked excited as groupies while the men were yelling in the same fashion Rocket had had to experience lately:

"HELL YEAH!"

Over the crowd Rocket noticed four men climbed onto the platform and grabbed some instruments from the floor. The string quartet moved their chairs to the side to make place and Clamp directed a few waiters towards the platform and they helped set up a drum set on the corner.

"What's going on?" Tia tried to jump to see. Rocket looked down at her and noticed how she was much shorter than him so she couldn't see the action that was happening on the small stage.

"Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and using his shoulders to push through the crowd as he dragged her behind him, "We deserve a front row, at least," he explained when they stood in front of the platform and looked up at the four men occupying the stage.

"Hello people," the one with long gray hair who had it in a ponytail by his shoulder grabbed the microphone Aarch had previously used, "Remember us?"

The elders again yelled loudly and Rocket raised an eyebrow at his father.

"Well, here we are again," the man continued, "It's been more than 17 years and the Sailors are back to rock –for the sake of our lovely vocalist and the man who stole her from us," he threw a smirk towards smug looking Norata and Rocket noticed his mom was looking at the verge of tears, "Anyway we still love them and wish them the best. Let's start with the Bells, shall we?"

The crowd cheered and the musicians broke into a song. Rocket frowned in thought:

"I know this song actually..." he turned to his Dad who gave him a nod:

"Your Mom composed it," he said, "I play it quite often at the greenhouse when I'm working."

"Oh my God!" Mei's mom steered towards them through the crowd, dragging her husband behind her, "No one told me the vocalist of Sailors was Mei's teammate's mother! We were such a huge fan, you guys were totally awesome back in the days!"

"Mom?" Mei looked at her mother weirdly for her choice of words.

"Uh hush you, you guys don't know what real music is! Oh, Mrs Keira! We always adored you, you know! I believe with the right promotion you had a chance at becoming huge!"

"Thanks," Keira smiled and her face glowed. She had already been glowing that night –with the beautiful contrast the white dress made on her complexion. Actually, she had been radiant since she had become pregnant, Rocket realized suddenly.

"Wait, I thought you were an actress Mom?" he asked.

"I was, and those guys were my classmates at theatre school," she said, "But we did a lot of musicals and discovered we liked the same kind of music so we started performing at a local bar –mainly to make up for our expenses."

"They were a local sensation," Norato explained, "Before I asked her out I went and watched them for a few months trying to build courage. Not my brightest idea, you see, seeing a girl being adored by so many people does not do well to your courage."

"The girl would've taken the step a long time ago –if the guy hadn't been a football sensation at the prime of his popularity," Keira quirked an eyebrow.

"So?" Aarch came and threw a hand over his brother's shoulder, "Did she like it? Sonny Blackbones personally had to track down Wade; had always been the weirdo, wasn't he? He said he wanted to stay in his little bar in the middle of nothing, serving drunks."

"Why am I not surprised?" Norato grinned.

"I love it, Aarch, thank you," Keira said, giving a brief hug to her brother-in-law, "I can't believe they are able to remember all the chords!"

"Well, they had to practice a bit," Aarch grinned.

The first song ended in cheers and the guy took hold of the mice again:

"Thank you!" he grinned, "Some things never change, huh? But apparently our guests of honour and their family find each other a lot more fascinating than our performance here," he quirked an accusing eyebrow at Keira and Norato, "We got you off the hook to not get on stage on your wedding Keira, but can't you at least pretend to have fun with our music?"

"I'll Joe," she said with a playful challenge, "If you start rocking soon enough!"

"Well, well," Joe turned to look at his friends, "The little star thinks we are not rock'n roll enough for her now, care to prove her wrong gent's?"

Wade the drummer took up the beat and they broke into a much heavier song.

"Is it okay for you to be here Mom?" Rocket yelled over the music, leaning down to get his voice to her.

"I was wondering that, too..."

"It's alright," Dame Simbai came up behind them, "I personally guided the sound system so that it won't harm you. Don't go near the amps, though."

"Thanks, Simbai!" Keira grabbed Norato's hand, "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

She dragged him towards the dance floor and they joined the group of people singing with the band in the front.

"That... wasn't what I thought this wedding would be like," Rocket muttered, as he watched his parents yell the lyrics.

"Kids," Aarch shrugged, "You undermine us. Finally, there you are, Adium!"

"Can't believe I missed the ceremony," Adium sighed as she shook Aarch's hand in greeting. Aarch seemed thrown off by the mere handshake but did nothing more than placing a sad smile on his face, "Looks like you kept up to your promise, Aarch," Adium added as she looked at the band and the crowd who were nearly out of control.

"Yeah, party like we used to," Aarch shrugged. The four of them stood in an uncomfortable silence in spite of the noise around them.

"You look great, Miss Adium," Tia finally broke the awkwardness as she didn't feel like she could stand any other second.

"Thanks, dear, you look great as well. The dress brings out your eyes perfectly," Adium smiled.

Tia muttered a "Thanks," as she readjusted her strap and looked expectantly at the gentlemen accompanying them to continue the conversation. In return, the uncle and the nephew stared at each other with apparently the same expectation.

Aarch shuffled his feet.

Rocket raised an eyebrow at him.

Aarch played with his tie.

The other eyebrow shot up.

Aarch cleared his throat.

Tia groaned and turned at the amused looking woman once again:

"I hear you had been the maid of honour the first time around, Miss Adium."

"Really?" Adium grinned, "I may very well have been seeing as I was the only other girl there, but my memories of that night are foggy to say the least."

"Oh," Tia blinked and looked towards her coach who was coughing with a pointed look towards the red haired woman now, "Why, then, there may be a chance that you were a worse maid then I am!"

Rocket wondered why she was so uncharacteristically vocal all of sudden and muttered that she had done just fine.

"I nearly tripped over three times," she glared at him.

"Oh trust me, I don't think I managed to walk," Adium said with a pat on her back, "I may as well have crawled all the way."

"You did a couple of cartwheels actually," Aarch said.

There was some silence as Rocket and Tia turned and stared at her, the identical expressions on their faces making it clear that they were trying to picture the well groomed yet strict woman before them letting loose.

"_That_," Tia said slowly, "I should've done that! It sounds wonderful!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a dishevelled Mei appeared by her side:

"Oh Flux! Tia!" she held onto the smaller girl's arm, "You've to come with me, quick!"

"What?"

"Can't explain!" Mei dragged her off out of the hall and Rocket watched helplessly as the only person who made standing there with his uncle and his ex-girlfriend bearable disappeared.

"So," Adium, probably sensed the young player's discomfort and turned towards the coach, "Care to invite me to headbanging with you Aarch?" she said in a tone as if indicating a proper couple's dance that would have been more fit to the fancy hotel they were in.

"Most definitely," Aarch winked at Rocket over his shoulder as he guided the league representative to the crowd. Rocket rolled his eyes as he shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Hey!" someone threw a hand over his shoulder and Rocket turned to find Thran, "This shapes up to be a pretty epic party! We worried over nothing it seems."

"I don't know Thran," Micro-Ice said from his other side, "I think the risk of them getting drunk has doubled actually."

"No kidding," one glance over the over-excited crowd of "old people" showed a fair amount of alcohol of bottles in hand, "Now they've gotten to bottles instead of glasses. Any new plan of action Rocket?"

"Yepp, we let them be," Rocket grinned as he watched his parents dancing slowly amongst all noise the other people were making.

"But I thought you didn't want them to make a scene," Micro-Ice scratched his head.

"Gee," Ahito yawned and raised his head from Thran's shoulder, "We're the ones making a scene and being embarrassing here. Everyone else's having a great time."

"Yes but they got us all in those suits and now they're out acting like... I don't know, like a bunch of teenagers in a deep underground rock bar or something..." Micro-Ice said.

"What would you know of underground rock bars, Micro-Ice?" D'Jok asked with a playful hit at his best friend's shoulder. The smaller boy coughed and muttered something about "a few things" as the redhead turned to Rocket:

"The plan fails Rocket," he said, "My father apparently 'hatched' some high-priced booze as a wedding gift. There's no stopping them now."

"It's okay," Rocket shrugged.

"So where do we get some of that to ourselves?" Micro-Ice asked, "Might as well blend in you know..."

Rocket looked around and then remembered why he hadn't wanted them to make a scene in the first place: the press. He frowned at the man with the camera and decided to have a talk with the hotel's security on letting paparazzi inside. After he was assured that no one who wasn't on the guest list would be allowed inside and those that had snuck in were taken care of, he returned back to find his teammates huddled in their corner –happier and undoubtedly holding more alcohol in their system.

"Man, look at those sweet dance moves!" Micro-Ice grinned and jumped on his feet in appreciation, "Aarch and that league lady dance very well."

"Haha! You know, my aunt says when they first joined the team they couldn't stand each other," Thran said, "They wouldn't even pass or play together on the field. It pissed everyone of –they lost so many opportunities."

"How about that? With all the 'play as a team' rant Aarch keeps filling us with!" D'Jok grinned and shook his head.

"Yeah and then their coach made them take couple's dancing courses so that they could learn how to trust each other," Thran went on. The guys all contemplated that idea by tilting their heads and looking at their huge coach –he didn't exactly look like the dancer type at all, "The rumour's that they can tango and play football at the same time!"

The team of five boys stood staring at their coach. He looked in sync and all but...

"Nope."

"Can't be."

"Not in a million years."

"Just a rumour, yeah."

"Yawn."

"Thran, don't ever say that again!" Micro-Ice warned him, "We don't want Aarch to get weird ideas and send us to dancing classes."

"I don't know it could come in handy," Thran grinned evilly, "If you haven't noticed we're the only people standing in here right now."

"I'll hold onto my dignity, thanks."

"However much of that you may have, Micro-Ice."

"Shut up, D'Jok."

"By the way, where are the girls?"

"We should tell them that we're not guarding anymore..."

"Looks like we don't have to... If you can't stop them join them..." Ahito nodded towards the stage, "Guess they took that saying to heart?"

They looked towards the direction and Thran thought that they were showing more of a team spirit than they ever did on the field as their eyes all bulged together. They could've rivalled Aarch and Adium's dancing with how much in sync they were.

"No way! Mei?" D'Jok seemed lost between laughing out loud and rushing to join his girlfriend, "What's she doing?"

"Guess she can't headbang with that hair so she's twirling her ponytail around like that..." Thran reasoned, "It looks like her neck will hurt in the morning though."

"Not as much as Tia's will," Micro-Ice chimed in, "Huh, I thought the curls were to make her look more ladylike but she decided to use them to create a bigger effect when banging her head."

"GO GIRLS GO!" Ahito yelled, a few people around them cheered with him and he looked sheepish, "They're our teammates!" he declared.

"Do they look a little..."

"Drunk?" Rocket filled in, "How is it possible to get drunk that quickly?" He smacked his forehead as Tia and Mei stumbled onto each other on the stage and giggled madly when they nearly made a microphone fall.

"Uh, Rocket," D'Jok tapped his shoulder, "I think my father gave some of that booze to calm her down right before the ceremony."

"What? She looked fine until she left..." but then again she had been acting a teensy bit weird.

"It must've taken a while for it kick in," D'Jok explained, "He said she shot down two glasses before he could stop her and looks like they kept drinking with Mei, too..."

"Oh great! And they were supposed to control the others," Rocket sighed and looked towards the stage to see Mei and Tia struggling to get the mike now.

They got a hold of it and started singing soon too. It could've actually worked if they weren't slurring so much.

And if they could stop those attempts at banging their heads.

And if they could harmonize better.

Maybe being able to stand would've helped, too.

Rocket watched in horror as Mei fell onto the crowd, Tia shrieked and the music stopped as the band tried to reach for her. Fortunately, Aarch caught her right in time and D'Jok bolted towards them.

"Mei? Are you okay?" Mei's father got to his daughter seconds after D'Jok did and watched her eyes flutter open.

"Dad?"

"Hey, how do you feel?"

"Great!" Mei stood up in an instant, "That could've been a great stage dive! Let's try again... D'Jok!" she threw herself at D'Jok who stumbled backwards a few steps but managed to balance them.

"Uh, Mei?" D'Jok seemed uncomfortable with everyone staring at them but Mei didn't seem bothered as she kissed him square on the lips and turned to the band:

"Play! Let's dance!"

Tia grabbed the mike with a precession and Rocket held his breath at the twinkles in her eyes.

"One little, two little, three little Akillians!" Tia started singing to which everyone laughed but the band played it anyway (and even danced with her) and the crowd started cheering again instead of watching the way D'Jok and Mei were dancing/making out in the middle.

Tia jumped down the stage with applauses and Micro-Ice was there in an instant to cheer her on:

"Tia that was such a smart move! Haha! Everyone's faces!"

"Move, right..." Tia grinned and stumbled as she took a step. Rocket instantly caught her from her upper arm, "Oops! Shouldn't move now! Weee! You guys are all spinning! Oh look, more booze!"

She shook Rocket off and stumbled after a waiter. The boys looked at each other. Rocket sighed heavily while Micro-Ice shrugged.

Tia came back with four bottles in her hand:

"One for Micro-Ice," she shoved one towards the striker, "One for Rocket," Rocket caught his from her hand and reached out to steady her, too but she shooed away his hand and grabbed another one and shoved it to his left, "One for the other Rocket! Woops!" Rocket wasn't quick enough to catch it this time so the bottle fell and broke into pieces, Tia squared a hand to her hip and wagered a hand over her own bottle to Rocket's left, "Look what you've done Rocket Two! If you weren't so hot I could've been mad at you!"

Micro-Ice snorted into his drink and Rocket tried to hold onto being annoyed but couldn't suppress a grin.

"Now you!" she turned towards Rocket, "Are you my Rocket? Or wait, do I get to have all of you?"

"I'm pretty certain you get to have all of him, Tia," Micro-Ice laughed.

"Great!" she grinned up towards Rocket's face and he raised an eyebrow at her. She glared at that, "Stop being cocky," she tapped a finger at her lips, "Kiss me," Rocket merely blinked at that so she turned to the striker, "Hey, Microo... I've right to ask that, right?"

"Right," Micro-Ice looked like he was torn between running away from the affair and actually recording it on his phone. The latter ran the risk of having Rocket hot on his heels to delete it but if he managed to save it, it could be great fun. He was certain if Tia hung onto him a bit, he could outrun the midfielder and lay low within the crowd.

"Right," Tia turned back towards Rocket with a dare in her eyes, "Do it."

He probably would too but Ahito chose that moment to run between them and squat behind Rocket. He muttered something about "deranged fangirls" when the trio looked at him in question.

Micro-Ice spent the rest of the night complaining about how he was _this _close to getting the perfect blackmail material.

* * *

Laugh. That's what she had been doing ever since she had grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. On normal circumstances, he liked her laugh but now it was getting kind of irritating –what with the fact that he had left his entire family in the exact same situation.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Rocket asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Tia smiled widely and waved a bunch of finely clad white roses into his face:

"I stole the bouquet!" she announced.

"Oh... why, may I ask?"

"It's pretty!" Tia declared waving her hands about and she nearly fell over when the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Rocket rolled his eyes –he was doing that a lot that night- and caught her hand to pull her outside and onto an empty corridor.

"Now where?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"You were taking me somewhere, remember?"

"Uh, yeah..." she ran a hand through her curled up hair –making it stick around, "Wait. Give me a clue; I'm sure I know... uh... it's at the tip of my tongue."

"You forgot," he stated as she leaned back onto the wall behind her and her hand slipped out of his.

"Where are we again?" she asked. She blinked a few times to focus and Rocket noticed her mascara had pooled under her eyes.

"We are on the fifteenth floor at Hotel de Glace," he helped. She frowned:

"Why?"

"Because my parents are getting married here."

"On the fifteenth floor?"

"No, you brought me here because you had a surprise for me," he let out an exasperated sigh, "Which you obviously can't remember at the moment."

"Huh?

Rocket smiled:

"Let me take you to that room you guys had used for preparation and you can get a glass of water and maybe feel better, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. And allowed him to grab her hand again as he called for the elevator. Her obedience vanished when he raised his hand to push the number to their floor though; she slammed her hand at the "pool" button and twirled around yelling she "Got it!" and grinned up at his bewildered face when the sudden downward movement threw her off balance and she found herself between his arms.

* * *

So apparently the pool was outside at the backyard with glass walls guarding it from the Akillian's chilly weather. It overlooked the landscape and the skiing path that was going downward was lighted with little lambs on the trees in either side of it. There was apparently some heavy flowery perfume which Rocket took a moment to try to realize that was there to repress the chlorine. It was a nice change from the fuss of the ballroom.

They took off their shoes before entering into the now closed part of the hotel. Rocket wandered how she had managed to find out the password for the door to unlock as Tia padded around the pool with her shoes dangling from her fingertips:

"I always wanted a pool like that," she said, "It's outside but you can use it when it's cold, too. And when it's not cold you can actually remove those walls and the ceiling and it's a regular outside pool!"

"But on Akillian it's always cold," Rocket said not understanding the attraction of it at all. Sure the view was beautiful but you could get that also from the penthouse and almost all of the rooms.

Tia sat herself down by the pool and dipped her feet into it. The water level had been decreased for the night so she actually managed it without her dress getting wet. Not that she looked like she would care. She gave her weight on her hands and leaned backwards:

"Look up."

He did. And it was snowing. And it was beautiful. Since it was dark he could also make out the stars above them but the snowflakes falling slowly until they landed onto the ceiling above them and melted were hypnotising. He looked back down at Tia. She had thrown her head back and was grinning up at him now.

He found his gaze fixed on her marble neck and that curve of her shoulder that was bare yet again thanks to that strap riding down on her arm and was it getting hot in there all of a sudden? Some sane part of Rocket thought it impossible, the snow kept on hitting all the glass protection around them gently but determinedly and yet he had never liked that jacket and the room getting hotter could be used as an excuse to remove it. He threw it onto a chaise long and folded the sleeves of his shirt a couple of times. Tia's grin had left her face as he folded the legs of his trousers and sat with one leg bent at the knee, facing towards her. He let the other one into the water and it brushed by hers. She stopped moving her feet.

His hand moved on reflex to put the strap back on her shoulder but something about being alone and feeling like he needed to pay her back for her surprise in some way was getting at him. He was hyperaware of the feel of her pale shoulder at his fingertips, everything else –how contrasting and yet complementing their skin tones looked on one another, how the heavy perfume in the room was affecting him better than the alcohol had, how her once tipsy gaze was now intently watching his face to see what he was doing touching her shoulder like that- was a vague blur at the back of his head.

Instinctively and without even realizing he had decided to do so –but somehow knowing he had wanted to and thought to already- his hand cupped over her shoulder and smoothed down her arm to bring the strap lower yet again. To her credit she stayed absolutely silent as he leaned in and bent his head to graze her shoulder with his lips. Lightly. As though kissing a feather that will tear down if he pressed harder.

She shuddered then.

"Rocket..."

"Hmmm?"

He kept on towards her neck, never applying too much pressure, just savouring the feel of her skin and that nice perfume clouding his mind and judgement.

"Rocket."

"Yes?"

"Your lips are so soft," he raised his head and raised an eyebrow at her, "How is that possible?"

"Hmmm... guess because they're lips?" he was confused now.

"But the rest of you is all hard," she said sitting cross-legged towards him and running a hand down his torso to prove her point. He groaned –yepp, he was all hard now. "And the Akillian wind is making my lips all swollen, why aren't yours swollen?"

"I must be used to it," he shrugged, clearing his throat to make the voice.

"Mei said she had trouble too," she threw her head back to look up at his face and then he realized that she wasn't exactly as sober as he had thought yet, "Do you have a secret lipgloss? She'd love it!"

"No," he said with a stern look as he debated whether it was honourable to be thinking of acting on such non-honourable acts when a girl was drunk. But her dress was riding up over her legs, and her fingers were absentmindedly drawing over the muscles on his forearms and the alcohol was banging in his head and his senses were all at alarm and that sinful shoulder was still bare and he noticed that the necklace she wore was lightly dangling between the valley of her breasts and really there was only so much a guy could take.

"I could use it too, I –"

"Tia, with all due respect; shut up, will you?" he said curtly.

She blinked a few times and then raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay..."

"Good."

He bent over, tilting his head and targeting her lips this time and secured that she stayed in her place with a hand entwined in her messed up hair. He caught her upper lip between his for a brief moment before sliding along her mouth again. She gripped his arms then and sucked on his lower lip in retaliation. It was when he lightly ran his tongue along her lips that she moaned something and scooted closer to him.

He ran his hand down her cheek and brought her closer still as he relished her mouth with his. She made a small voice and travelled her hands to his shoulders, enjoying the experience as much as he did, giving as much as she took. When he broke away and gazed down at her inside the halo his dreadlocks created around their faces he was mesmerized by what he saw in her eyes. He wasn't sure what it was, he was certain he would figure it out eventually, but it made him catch his breath and he was suddenly proud of himself for putting it there.

Tia gently lifted her hands to his hair and looked into his eyes with a clear precession. Then she smiled and left a kiss on his lips, followed by others along his jaw line, a giggle as his beard scratched her, forced him lower and kissed his eyes, then the bridge of his nose and rested a cheek against his as she nuzzled his hair and drew in a breath. He smiled and left a kiss at her still bare shoulder.

She jumped up when her watch went off and with the sudden dizziness fell right into the pool with a shriek. Rocket could only look on with shock as she made her way onto the surface with a grin on her face:

"I should have gotten rid of this dress!"

He wasn't sure if he could stand seeing her naked but when she came out the dress was pressed onto her body like a second skin anyway and Rocket groaned as she grabbed the hem of her skirt and squeezed the water off it. His watch going off this time was a welcome distraction and he answered with relief:

"Yes?"

"Rocket! Where are you? Have you seen Tia? Her parents have arrived and we can't reach her..."

Rocket looked uneasily at the soaking yet cheerful girl in front of him as she shook her hair at him like a dog out of water and laughed when he scrunched his face.

"She's here," he told his mom, "We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, hurry up. Where are you anyway?"

"See you mom," he hung up and stood, "Tia, did you hear that? Your parents came; we have to go back..."

She huffed but turned and stomped out, apparently not caring that she was dripping all over the place.

When Rocket put on his shoes and hurried after her, she was cart wheeling down the corridor and he could only wince as she slipped and fell. Thankfully the floor was carpeted and she wasn't hurt, still he scolded at her as he draped his jacket over her shoulders and strapped her shoes around her ankles while she giggled madly and commented with an over the top dreamy voice that he was acting like a prince charming.

He decided alcohol was a no-no for Tia when she hugged him thanks and laughed devilishly when he noticed a second too late that he was wet now too.

* * *

**Wee! New chapter. As always it was almost ready but it took quite awhile to fill it in. How'd you like Rocket's surprises? My imagination jumps all over the place with the older generation -but there are so many possibilities and that Snow Age could've changed a lot of stuff. So, yeah.**

**And if I don't decide to write another pointless part on the Snow Kids having fun together (I really enjoy writing the boys!) we will be back to the very start of this fic in the next chapter. Either way, it's close. But don't hold your breath, it probably won't be very exciting; but it'll be a definite mood change. We'll see when that'll happen.**


	9. Ice Ice Baby

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Ice Ice Baby**

Maybe contemplating tripping up one of your friends –whose ability to use his feet you practically depended on- was not a very nice thought. And imagining the satisfaction of hearing him shriek followed by the inevitable crash and the slack jawed look he'd give her next, as he lay there with his rear-end sticking up in the air was evil, she knew. Still there was a serious moment where Tia considered seeing it through as his laughter rang over her ears. The frozen surface she lay sprawled over and the soreness at her rear-end was probably not helping her judgement either.

Thran, as the kind boy he was, pursed his lips to undoubtedly stop himself from giving the same reaction his shorter teammate had and extended a gloved hand to her.

Tia first got on all fours, then on her knees and then glared at Micro-Ice as she was pulled up. She frowned further as he gave a snort when she misbalanced dangerously yet again. Of course, her anger evaporated when the raven haired boy smiled his adorable smile at her but she was still offended: he could take a leaf from Thran's book and be a gentleman about it. This had been his idea after all.

Three weeks after Norata and Keira's ceremony saw Snow Kids training under the unimpressed stare of their coach. He didn't frown at them or raised his opinion as had been the usual lately ("Seriously,_ this_ is the team that won the Galactik Football Cup?") but he didn't seem to enjoy what he saw either. When they came to a stop before him after completing their jogging, he announced they were free for the rest of the day, so that they could gather their wits together. Dame Simbai then turned around and told them it would probably be best if they spent the day outside and got some fresh air.

That was when Micro-Ice's face had brightened up; he had seen the nearby lake had frozen fully the other day and hey, ice-skating was fresh air right?

Mei agreed first, not only because Micro-Ice had been feeling down for the past few days since things were not going well with Zoeelene (living in the other side of the universe was not helping their case, there was so much one could share through holograms) but also since she was apparently a great figure skater. It made sense to Tia; everyone on Akillian was good at most winter sports and she was certain Mei would glide through ice as effortlessly graceful as she always managed to look. Also there were these new shoes that could be turned into skates she wanted to try, apparently she was asked to model for them or something.

Ahito said he would go but he would bring his pillow just in case.

D'Jok had already announced that he would beat them up in some sort of race that Tia had a feeling had been going on for quite some time, and if the way Thran was raising his eyebrow at him was any indication, he'd be there to witness that challenge, the least.

Rocket said he had to run an errand first, but he'd meet them there and boy was it going to be fun to watch D'Jok being beaten by Thran.

"Quit the glare; you can't be the best in everything."

"Yeah, yeah, but you haven't seen us skating, you're being preposterous."

"Wow, D'Jok knows such big words... the shock is indescribable."

"Bugger off, Thran."

"I haven't, but even I heard the stories of your insatiable will to make an ass out of yourself on... practically any activity you guys took up, mainly because you show off too much."

"I don't show off!"

"D'Jok you're _a_ show off, through and through."

"Yeah, that's like the defining treat of your personality. When someone asks to me about you the first thing that comes to my mind is that you're a show off."

"Followed closely by the 'ego as big as the Genesis Stadium'."

"Haha, so funny."

They disappeared toward the showers and Mei turned at Tia:

"Aren't you looking forward to this?"

"Another day of watching their boyish competition?" Tia quirked an eyebrow, "It's one of my favourite past times."

"A-ha, but there's a catch," Mei waggled a finger at her as they entered their room, "This time they're doing something they're not professional about, so there'll be a lot more stupid situations to look forward to."

"True, true," Tia bolted toward their bathroom and yell over her shoulder, "Dips on the shower!"

"Tia! I need more time to dry my hair!"

"You take too long inside because of your hair!"

* * *

Mei was not happy when they were going down for lunch, particularly because her hair was still not completely dry.

"Quit the glare, you can dry it when we go back to get ready," Tia said, running a hand through her perfectly dry hair.

"Quit the assimilation," Mei said.

"What?"

"You're using Rocket's words; he said the same thing to D'Jok today."

"You guys quit the assimilation then; why would you be glaring so much?"

"Because you do stuff that calls for glares in response."

"Still it's you who chooses to respond with glares you could give different reactions to Rocket and I's completely unrelated actions and hence, in any case, you guys are the ones to start it."

"Okay, okay!"

Mei sat herself grumpily next to D'Jok and he quirked an eyebrow at her:

"What's the matter?"

"Apparently we're assimilating into each other because we glare so much," she muttered as she pulled the salad toward herself.

"I didn't say that, you proposed such a hypothesis based on the fact that I used the same phrase as Rocket; I was merely suggesting if that were true the same would apply to you and D'Jok."

"Please don't become D'Jok, one is really enough," Micro-Ice said and D'Jok sent a napkin to his face.

Mei narrowed her eyes at Tia:

"Pass me the salt," she said.

"Here you are."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Both cocked their heads at each other with pretend grins on their face.

"So, girls," Micro-Ice sent the napkin back at D'Jok who caught it mid air, "We were thinking we could leave in half an hour after the lunch. We have a twenty minute walk to get to the lake –that should be enough time to start physical activities after a meal."

Tia raised her eyebrows at him; since when did Micro-Ice even know it was risky to start exercising after a meal? The next thing you know, he'd stop eating all those snacks behind Dame Simbai's back and commit himself to a healthy diet.

"Thran says so," Micro-Ice added with a grin towards her.

Tia nodded and turned to her soup. Everything was fine with the universe again.

"Where is Rocket?" Mei asked.

"He said he had something to do," D'Jok said, reaching for his water, "He said he'd eat outside."

"Outside? Not at home?" Mei quirked an eyebrow and turned towards Tia again, "I assumed when he said he'd run an errand he'd do so for his parents."

Tia shrugged:

"Maybe he'll go directly to where he needs to go and then come to the lake?"

"Then couldn't he have eaten lunch here?"

"I don't know, maybe he'll grab a burger on his way to save time or something."

"But, he shouldn't eat a burger! It's too risky with the way we're practising!"

Tia stared and then turned to Thran, he shrugged:

"Once is okay I guess..." Mei raised a sceptic eyebrow at him and he sensed she was about to argue that –quite possible with reference to some article she recently read, "I'm not an expert! And hey, we're not even certain he's getting a burger."

"Hmmm... so you don't know where he is going?" Mei turned back at Tia.

"No," she said.

"Hmmm..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Clatter of the dish was the only thing that was heard for a few seconds.

"Isn't it a bit suspicious though?"

Tia sighed:

"What is, Mei?"

"That he wouldn't tell you what he's doing?" she asked further, ignoring the slight cough D'Jok gave from her left.

"I don't know everything he does," Tia said, "I'm not his diary."

"Uh, Tia do you have skates?" Micro-Ice asked suddenly.

"Mei said she would lend me hers," she said as Mei gave him a curt glance for changing the subject but dig her fork into her salad without a word, "She's trying out those new ones which can turn into boots and back."

"You should try them out beforehand, they may not fit well," Thran advised.

"Oh, okay, I will."

"Have you ever ice-skated before?" he asked.

"Uh, no, no snow and no frozen lakes on Obia Moon." she said, "And my parents thought gymnastics and ballet more appropriate I suppose, so I was never sent to the ice rink. But I've rollerbladed quite a lot."

"That should help," Thran smiled. "But they are a bit different."

"Oh, surely," she said, "I was thinking I'd give it a try and if it felt too awkward I'd settle for videotaping you guys."

"What!" Micro-Ice sounded scandalized, "Okay, wait you can tape D'Jok having his ass handed to him," he caught the other napkin nonchalantly, "But you can't call quits on the fun!"

"Yeah, okay, but..."

"No, buts!" Micro-Ice jumped onto his chair, "You're on Akillian, you're on the land of snow, you're hanging with the guy who is the champion in all sports snow related! I will get you into every one of them! And you will excel at each!"

"Uh... okay?"

"Don't worry Tia," Thran felt pity at how uncertain she looked, "I won't leave you solely at his hands."

"Thanks."

"What's wrong with my hands?"

"They are not very capable."

"They _so_ are very capable."

"Micro-Ice..."

"Are too! These hands can do stuff that you can't even imagine or hope to do Thran!"

"To... Tia?" D'Jok asked with a restrained laughter on his face.

"Surely!" Micro-Ice turned at him in his rage.

"Are you sure, you want to declare that so openly?" Ahito's grinning face rose from Thran's shoulder.

"I will declare it in whichever the way I want!"

"Thran remember to wake me up when he does so in Rocket's presence."

"What's that got to do with Rock- oh." They all could follow the path in which realization downed on him. "Uh, that's... that sounded. Tia, no, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay," she grinned as the others burst out laughing.

"But, no, really, I haven't thought of it that way..." he gulped, "Please don't tell Rocket."

"I... won't?" Tia looked around, surprised at how scared he was. Mei was shaking her head:

"Rocket's not savage."

"He has potential," Micro-Ice muttered. He added more defensively when the others only laughed more hysterically in response, "Well, he does have a cave!" which arose a roar from D'Jok.

"Oh, dear, we _have to_ tell Rocket, he's missing all the fun!"

"D'Jok!"

"Okay, okay!"

"But Tia," Thran found his voice again, "Seriously, we'll show you everything, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Wear thick clothes," Micro-Ice said, sending a warning glance at D'Jok and Mei who were still sniggering, "But don't wear jeans, they'd alter your movements as a newcomer."

"You can wear those tights I made you buy when we were shopping with Mrs Keira," Mei commented as she regained her composure. "They are made for Akillian cold, so they should be enough."

"And something other than that windbreaker," Micro-Ice said thoughtfully, "That's way too thin to be going against the wind with."

"She has a black leather jacket," Mei said with an air of professionalism about her, "And she can wear her red shirt underneath, it's wool."

"And tie up that hair, it'd cut across her face."

"My hair doesn't tie behind," Tia felt the need to add in a comment, "It comes out from the sides."

"I already thought about it, I'll put it into two French braids for you, so that they will stay firm."

"And gloves, preferably fingerless so that she can use her hands."

"I have a pair I can lend her."

"I'll wear my beret," Tia announced suddenly, feeling like she was listening to her mom and Stella discuss what she should wear to the dinner party her parents were invited to. The nostalgia hit more intensely when Mei gave her the same encouraging look her mom did, the one that indicated her input was lovely but not really necessary.

"It'll keep your head warm," she said.

Tia focused on her meal and let them discuss which moves she was supposed to learn first.

* * *

So after getting dressed into the clothes Mei had lay onto her bed, cursing inwardly as she pulled at her hair to put it into braids and marching through the snow singing weird school songs about dwarves going through woods under the leadership of Micro-Ice there they were.

Mei left her to Thran, Ahito and Micro-Ice and she and D'Jok went to try out figures together. After watching in amazement the way they glided through together Thran said, he was certain she could do it just as good and started teaching her. And he was the only one really teaching her because Micro-Ice kept getting distracted by pretty girls that went by and only focused on her when she fell so that he could laugh about it and Ahito was yawning and eyeing the pillow he sat under a tree with their boots whenever Micro-Ice didn't pull him to "wander around" with him (read: check the girls out).

"Micro-Ice, seriously," Thran warned.

"Sorry, but she is all flailing around like that and I've never seen Tia like this before," he grinned.

"I've never been on ice before," she said.

"Yeah, that's pretty clear."

"Weren't you supposed to teach me all sports snow related as the one who is best at all of them?" Tia wagered a finger at his face but she misbalanced yet again and hung onto Thran's shoulder at the last second. Micro-Ice laughed again:

"You prove worthless on ice," he crossed his arms.

"Says who?"

Rocket swooshed past him and stood by her side. Tia was almost tempted to throw herself at him and whine Micro-Ice was being mean to her, just to see their reactions; after all this whole day felt like "treat-Tia-like-a-baby-day" so far.

"Uh..." Micro-Ice looked at Thran uneasily.

"I believe she has potential, she is just a little afraid," Thran said with a grin at the smaller boy.

"Thanks for the backup, Thran," he muttered.

"Did I miss the race?" Rocket asked.

"No, we're waiting for the place to get a little less crowded."

"Good. So how far have you gotten?"

"She falls whenever we let go of her," Thran said, giving Tia an apologetic smile, she pursed her lips in response; "She has learned how to get up though."

"Maybe we should have brought a chair..." Rocket pondered, as he looked her up and down. She groaned, now Rocket was thinking she was a six year old. Great.

"But she said she can roller blade, that's supposed to help," Thran said.

"Let's start over again," Rocket said, extending his hands at her and Thran carefully nudged her towards him. She grabbed his hands a little too tightly perhaps, since he lightened his hold and smiled reassuringly at her; "Relax, I've got you. Bend your knees a bit. Try and march in your place now."

"Like this?"

It felt positively ridiculous, everyone was wondering around all swan like and she was marching like a noob soldier. She watched the marks her skates left on the ice; she wondered whether she was disturbing any inhabitants below it. She was certain she had heard of at least one kind of fish that gathered around the bottom unfrozen parts of the lakes to wait for it dissolve again. For a split second she imagined the life forms there commenting how insensitive their neighbours were for making such noise above their heads but Rocket was giving her other directives and he was the most the distractive person she knew.

"Open your legs a little bit more... not that much. Yes, good," he moved back slightly and Tia gasped as she was pulled with him, "Okay, don't panic. You just keep on marching. Don't look at your feet," her head snapped up and she was instantly locked into his eyes. Definitely way too distractive. "Good, you're doing fine. You should always look ahead, in case someone's coming, we don't want you to develop bad habits, do we? And now keep your feet parallel and let yourself glide. Don't worry," he grinned when she hesitated, "You'll land on me if we fall." Thran had said falls were important to learn; maybe she needed to give a try at that. "Now, push your feet apart and... we stop. See? It wasn't so bad, right?"

"No, but you were holding me the whole time," Tia huffed, "Even little kids don't hold hands."

Rocket grinned and pulled her a little so she glided into him:

"I was just using the opportunity to get a bit closer to you," he said.

He was warm and secure and he was looking at her with that vague expression again (the one which was usually followed by a kiss) and Tia was certain her nose was as red as a tomato and her cheeks were probably too dry and her eyes were a bit watery from going against the wind.

None of it mattered when his eyes quickly scanned the area to confirm no one was looking at them and he left a quick kiss at the corner of her mouth before pushing himself away.

"Now you do it yourself," he turned expertly a few feet away from her, "Just a few steps and then you can glide until here."

Tia put her hands on her hips and glared at him:

"And then?"

"Then I'll move further away and you'll have to come a longer distance."

"Oh I see," she narrowed her eyes and waggled a finger at him; "You want me to chase you around."

"I'm not going to lie; it will be an ego boost," he shrugged with a boyish smirk, "But I swear I have your best interest at heart."

"You're gaining way more from this than you should; Thran was teaching me without any further motives."

"What further motives?" Thran came by and put two thumbs up for her, "You have been standing here without any fall for a good few minutes! Good for you!" Tia wondered whether he was honest or sarcastic, it was hard to tell with Thran.

"But you only succeeded with me," Rocket crossed his arms over his chest smugly, "No offence, Thran."

"None taken."

"Because Thran is a true gentleman who would never attempt to use his position as a teacher to get closer to a girl," Tia crossed her arms in a mirroring fashion.

"Oh no, I would," Thran said. She snapped her head at him and congratulated herself for not losing balance this time as he grinned sheepishly and nodded towards the tanned captain standing with a triumph expression on his face, "It's just that Rocket's really an intimidating factor as Micro-Ice put so bluntly this morning."

"What!"

"I am?"

Thran looked between Tia's shocked/scandalized face and Rocket's sceptic/stupid expression.

"Well, you are not now," he laughed. "And no, Tia, I'm not going to hit on you or anything, I'd have done it earlier if I wanted to."

"Oh so you don't want to?"

Thran gulped, Tia looked quite like a cat with its claws out when she narrowed her eyes like that.

"No, I mean, you are gorgeous but uh..."

"You mean you look at her that way?" Rocket raised a dangerous eyebrow this time.

"No, I mean..." Thran stopped, he looked between them again, "Wait, this conversation is a dead-end. What I meant was clearly, I would pull the same trick if it was a girl I liked, just like any normal guy, but I do not like you that way Tia however much attractive you are. There."

"And me being intimidating?"

"That's just a bonus reason for not hitting on her," Thran stuffed his hands into his pockets and glided backwards away from them, "Keep it up, Tia, and don't fear the falls!"

Rocket turned towards her and nodded reassuringly. Tia sighed and started with the marching again, trying not thinking of fish and focusing on Rocket instead of her feet.

At the third try she couldn't stop in time and crashed right at him, sending the both of them flying onto the ice. Unfortunately, Micro-Ice saw it and alerted the entire skater body with his laughter and description of the panic on her face as she glided toward him ("It could have resembled a romantic scene if you hadn't pulled that face, Tia!"). D'Jok and Mei were the closest to them so they came to help them back on their feet. As he had promised, Rocket had taken most of the fall and Tia felt worse for it. Rocket merely laughed and told her to try again as he moved away one more time. D'Jok gave her an encouraging squeeze on her shoulder and Mei adjusted her braid and whispered in her ear to let herself go and enjoy falling on top of guys (especially if they were cute).

The second fall was not her fault. That cute little boy had skated right into her path, flailing his arms (which itself served noteworthy since due to the amount of clothing on him he was actually unable to use any of his joints) and yelling something about knowing Rocket. Rocket managed to catch him right in time but Tia flew past them and grabbed his scarf while she went and somehow still managed to fall over him with the little kid flailing on top of her now. A girl, who turned out to be the boys older sister came by them to help and also scold at her brother but it turned out Rocket did know the little guy, whose name was Todd. With Nina giving him not so subtle hints Rocket told the little guy that he should be more careful and he nodded with that adorable face of his.

"No really, you could've hurt yourself and this girl over here pretty badly," Rocket said.

"But you caught the both of us!" he attempted to throw his arms in the air, which didn't work.

"Yes, but he could've gotten hurt too," Nina said, "And then he wouldn't be able to play and you wouldn't be able to watch him again."

"Are you a football player, too?" he turned towards Tia.

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Todd," he extended his arm at her.

"Nice to meet you Todd, I'm Tia," she shook his little gloved hand.

"Oh, so you are her!" he said, "I couldn't tell because I can't see your hair now."

"Yeah, it's in braids."

"Cool."

He went away tellng his friends how Rocket saved him with is sister in tow saying even if he fell he had way too many clothes to feel any impact anyway.

When they completed a whole tour around the lake they found Ahito taking a nap sitting on Rocket's snowmobile with his back against the tree it was parked next to. Micro-Ice, Thran and D'Jok was talking to a guy with an afro and Mei now had a group of young spectators following her twirls and spins with practically hearts coming out of their eyes.

"Hey, Tia! Rocket!" Micro-Ice waved at them. Rocket took her hand and they went over, "Have you met Mark?"

"Not officially," Rocket said, "But I think we saw you at the tryouts."

"And he was the one who was almost recruited in Micro-Ice's place when he ran away with the Pirates," Thran explained.

"Can you believe, we were this close to getting rid of him forever?" D'Jok sighed and Micro-Ice "Hey!"yed.

"I'm Tia."

"Rocket."

"I know," Mark smiled somewhat shyly as he took their hands to shake, "I mean... I'm Mark. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Same here."

"What's with you Mark?" Micro-Ice shook his friend, "You look a bit star struck."

"Well, I am meeting the GF Champions, aren't I?" he said, but he looked a lot more relaxed already.

"Huh, you never were star struck when you saw us! Are we not champions, too?"

"But I knew you before, so it's different."

"So are we doing the race or what?" Thran asked.

"The people have mostly left and I'm sure if Mei asks them too that group of girls will move away in an instant," D'Jok said, "So who's in? Rocket?"

"I don't think so," he said, "Thran told me about this; you have a rule to jam at the newcomer..."

"Awww, widdle Rocky-kins is scawed?"

"... which will not bode well with Aarch. Speaking of which, you guys should watch out too."

"Oh, yeah, Aarch," D'Jok smacked his forehead, "Totally forgot about him."

"You know what," Rocket pondered, "I am in."

"Maybe we should leave out the turn and just race from one end to the other this time," Thran suggested, "That way we don't risk injuries, the most happen during the turn."

"Can I still corner Rocket?"

"That sounds so gay," Micro-Ice muttered.

"No, no cornering or jamming," Thran said seriously, "No injuries. Aarch is not pleased with the way we've been playing already."

"And I thought being a football player was fun," Mark tsked.

"No, it's ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will, five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain," Micro-Ice sang. And then he straightened up and pulled a serious face, "That last fifty is also known as 'Aarch'."

"Ouch. You should step out from time to time," Mark looked sympathetic, "Come out and play with us, it'll help remind you that it's a game."

"That could be nice actually," Tia smiled, "I've never had the chance to just_ play_ it. I always had to keep it from my parents and then..."

"... Aarch was all 'this is serious business!' on us, I know," Micro-Ice nodded solemnly.

"Which got us to win the Cup?" Rocket reminded.

"Thank Flux; it did," Micro-Ice instantly cheered up again, "So? Let's get going with the race. Tia, can you video-tape it? I want to have proof of D'Jok's frustration later on."

"As soon as I'm off the ice and back on the good old reliable snow, I'm on record," Tia turned expectantly at Rocket. He seized her up and hooked an arm around her waist and went skating fast as she gasped, only stating it was to show her the fun side of it after all that falling she had done that day. She laughed.

"Are they together?" Mark asked as they watched Rocket help her take her skates off.

"What do you think?" Micro-Ice asked back.

"I'm not sure, they could be very good friends, too, it's hard to tell..."

"Don't try to hit on her or anything," Thran warned.

"What?" Mark looked like it was such an alien idea, "The first time I saw her, the girl had Flux-wings," he shook his head; "Unfortunately I can't look at her in any way other than a football prodigy."

"Just saying," Thran shrugged. And then his face lit up, "Hey Rocket!"

"Yeah?"

"Would you roar at Micro-Ice please?"

"THRAN!"

"What!"

* * *

Thran proved Rocket's preposition right and kicked every one's asses in the race.

D'Jok didn't mind _that_ much because Mei proceeded to kiss him better ("for his bruised ego," she winked at Tia from behind his back).

Micro-Ice said he would teach Tia how to use a snowboard the next time they had free time.

But they all agreed to meet up with Mark for a game instead and Micro-Ice went on a rampage saying how they could not spend their free time doing the thing they did all the other times too.

They let Thran ride Rocket's snowmobile so that Ahito could keep on sleeping; how he managed that was a mystery to be argued over.

Tia noticed a wound on Rocket's palm when he threw his arm over her shoulder to pull her closer to himself as they walked listening to Micro-Ice whining about chasing balls even in his dreams. She said it looked serious and Rocket shrugged. She asked where it came from since it wasn't there this morning and he smirked, saying he'd be damned if he remembered since that fine _fine_ ass of hers had been distracting him all day. She was grateful that he kept his gaze fixed ahead as he said this because she was red to the roots of her hair.

She never thought to link it to the time when he had been gone that day.

* * *

**New pointless chapter of Snow Kids having fun as I said. And the next one takes place one day after the first chapter of this fic. But first I promised Turkmen a fic and I'll be working on that.**

**Ta!**

**Edit: in editing I believe, yesss  
**


	10. Lean On Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Lean on me**

"Stop wandering around, you're making me dizzy," Mei complained, as she read through the same sentence for the third time and failed to understand a word since her eyes kept drifting towards her roommate.

"I can't!" Tia said, as she busied her hands with the zipper of her windbreaker, "There hasn't been any news from him! The only thing I know is Aarch came into Rocket's room in the middle of the night, told him to stay calm and then Simbai said the three of them were going off to that hospital! Clearly, there's something seriously wrong!"

"I know," Mei sighed, "You told me already, but you stressing this much does no good for them, does it? You have to be calm; if it is something bad, you'll have to comfort Rocket."

"I know, I know," Tia threw herself on her bed, "It's just... I expect the worst and not knowing doesn't help... I hope everyone's fine."

"That's it," Mei stood up and walked over to Tia's wardrobe, taking out her pyjamas she turned back, "You need to rest. If you go on like this, you'll be the one in need of comfort tomorrow." She threw the pyjamas at her and put her hands on her hips in a bossy manner. "Sleep. Now."

"It's easy for you to say," Tia growled as she took off her clothes.

The next day, Tia went shyly into Aarch's room and asked why Rocket wasn't back yet. The coach gazed tiredly at the petite midfielder for a good minute before a small, sad smile crept to his face and he told her Rocket was back in his family house and he would probably want to see no one other than her right now. Tia's eyes sank, something heavy sat on her heart as she realized this meant that there _was_ a serious problem after all. Aarch said, she was free from training that day and he expected her to bring back the team captain in as much of a good condition as it's possible.

Norato opened the door to the girl he had grown accustomed to seeing. The same small, sad smile Tia had seen only half an hour ago on her coach's face crept across the florist's features and he gave her a brief hug which helped assure Tia that she was not seen as an intruder and ushered one of her worries away.

"Keira is sleeping but I'm sure Rocket hasn't blinked an eye," Norato said as he prepared two cups of hot chocolate, which reminded Tia of the time Rocket had given her one after saving her from the snow storm. "He'll tell you what's going on."

"Thank you," Tia said. The man smiled encouragingly as she took the cups and headed upstairs.

She knocked silently on the door. She heard a shuffle inside and Rocket opened it, standing dumbstruck for a moment.

"You didn't think I'd leave this to be, did you?" she asked raising the cups, "You must've known I'd chase you down."

He blinked as the small, sad smile –which Tia then decided was a trademark to this family's men- passed across his face and he took one of the cups from her as he allowed her inside. She took a look around as she walked in; this was the first time she went into Rocket's room.

It was rather neat, probably because he didn't live there much –Tia had seen his "secret" place, thank you. On the wall was a poster of Aarch, Norato and some ancient looking video tapes were scattered around his desk, one look confirmed that they were of plays and short films Keira had once taken part in. There was the photo of the Snow Kids on his nightstand, taken while they were heading to Genesis, Tia could tell. But what surprised her was the wooden cradle by the window.

"It was for my brother," Rocket said, when he noticed her gazing at the wooden bed.

"Was?" Tia turned around.

"Miscarriage."

Tia sat on his bed slowly, her eyes fixed on the cradle. Rocket sat next to her:

"I was going to paint it in blue and white," he said, "And there was this prism I loved to play with when I was small so... the plan was to hang it up here..."

Tia watched as the sunlight passed through the banisters of the cradle; she could almost see a baby boy playing in it, giggling as Rocket showed him the spectrum of colours the prism hung on his bed created. She looked up at Rocket who was gazing at the cradle, too.

"How's Keira?" Tia asked.

"She... well. I'm not sure. She could have been worse, I suppose."

"Norato seems..." she thought for a moment to the man's eerily calm after the storm air, "Like he's sad for her more than he's sad for himself."

"Yeah, he has seen me grow, hasn't he? This was her last chance to see her child grow."

"Don't say that. They're still not so old, you know..."

"No, Tia. She can't. Not anymore."

"Oh."

Tia didn't know what else she could say. She was certain there were worse things in life, though admittedly she was yet to face any of them. All she knew was Keira was one of the strongest women she knew, and she could make it through this.

She reached out for Rocket's hand and noticed the healing cut across his palm. She looked at the cradle and then up at him. He watched silently as she stroked his wound a few times in thought before raising their hands to leave a long kiss over it. She rounded his torso with her arms and rested her head over his heart.

Keira had amazing men in her life who would help her; she would make it.

Rocket was uncertain for a moment before he threw an arm around her and rested his head over hers.

* * *

**Shorter than the recent chapters I know, but I didn't want to overdramatize it. Hopefully I didn't. And hopefully I explained what has been going on thorougly enough. **


	11. Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Doors**

"I told you, you'd get bored and cold here," Rocket said, shaking his head when he caught her trying to hide her teeth clattering slightly. He walked over to a nearby cupboard and grabbed a blanket from inside.

"I'm not bored, or cold," Tia argued back, "I just..." she trailed off, unsure whether it'd be good to state she had missed him. The reason she had missed him was because he had done a change of plans and left Aarch Academy and had been staying with his family and that was because of the miscarriage. It'd both remind him the situation at home and also make him feel guilty for neglecting her. And she didn't want him to feel worse than he already did.

She watched him stride towards her and spread the blanket on his way, wondering why she had grown so accustomed to his presence anyway. All her life, all her friends, everyone she knew had been temporary save for her parents and Stella; she didn't get attached so quickly.

He threw the blanket around her form and engulfed her into the quite very welcome warmth.

"You just?" Rocket raised an eyebrow as he rubbed his hands over her arms.

"Never mind," Tia said, "What are you doing now?"

"I'll build a door to the cave, so that you won't get cold when you're here," Rocket explained pacing about his secret place, shuffling through stuff. The cradle he had built was now back here, standing amidst the wood he had used for it, to spare his parents having to see it all the time. His gaze lasted on it for a second too long before he turned back to searching for hinges.

"How can I help?" Tia asked, discarding the blanket and following him.

"By staying under that blanket," Rocket answered, throwing her a stern glance over his shoulder.

"But I can help, Rocket! I want to!"

"Why would you? You never did any manual work in your whole life as far as I can tell, and this one's just a stupid thing I do to get things off my head."

He stood up, hinges and a few nails in hand and walked up to the entrance of his cave.

Tia watched the wind from outside thread through his dreadlocks as he looked for the best parts of the tree branch that the hinges could go into.

"I like doing things with you," she admitted quietly.

"You'll be building a door with me," Rocket reminded her, still concentrated on his work, his tone leaving no room to hope it could be a fun activity.

"I like doing everything with you?" Tia suggested.

"Everything?" Rocket asked bemused, turning towards her then, "Does that include, fighting and arguing and..."

"It actually does," Tia cut him.

He watched her face for a long moment before he said:

"Pass me that monkey wrench, will you?"

* * *

"You're late," Norata said, looking over at him from the kitchen door.

"Yeah, sorry," Rocket took off his hoodie and hung it to the cloakroom, "I had to give Tia a ride back to Academy."

"Oh, she was with you then?" Norata smiled, "How's she?"

"She's good," Rocket went past him into the kitchen and checked what was in the oven, falling victim to his grumbling stomach and folloing his nose, "She sends her regards."

Norata nodded:

"We already ate but there's some chicken for you."

Rocket took it out and started to arrange a meal for himself; Norata brought out some salad from the refrigerator as his son cut a few slices of bread.

"Does Aarch want you back?" Norata asked serving him some water.

"I don't know."

"He probably does," they sat at each ends of their small table in the kitchen, "You are the captain and not training regularly may affect your health too."

"I go to the trainings, Dad," Rocket said, as he reached for the salt.

"After which you come directly over here," Norata countered, "Dame Simbai is probably going crazy over not having the record of everything you eat –no, eat that chicken, your mom made it, it's healthy."

"She made it?" Rocket looked up in surprise.

"She insisted she made it," Norata said, "I told her not to worry but she said something about feeling useless and then I let her."

"It's probably for the better," Rocket said, taking a slice, "She should do something to get her mind off of... you know. And it's delicious!"

Norata sulked:

"You were never so hyped over my chicken."

"No offence, Dad," Rocket said, savouring the meal, "You make a lot of great stuff but this... is a masterpiece."

Norata shook his head but stole a piece from the plate, too.

"Is she better then?" Rocket asked quietly, "If she can stand around so much..."

"Yes, she says the pain is barely there now," he took a bite, "It really is delicious, she never made that one before. But I think we can start taking short walks tomorrow morning."

"Isn't it a bit soon?"

"The doctor said as soon as she can endure it, she can do it. And she wants to do it, says it's boring to lie down all day."

"Well, then, if you start with a really short one..."

"Don't worry about it, I can't go around walking long distances, too," he sent a vague nod towards his crippled leg.

Rocket instantly felt bad about it. It wasn't pity he felt, no, he just thought it was not fair. Tia had said they were still young enough to have children but both his parents were physically hurt now, not to mention the emotional baggage they had had to carry through their lives.

He was losing his appetite but he dug his fork into his meal and ate as not to let it go to waste.

* * *

He woke the next day to notice it had snowed during the night. His parents were gone with a note that said they would be back in a few hours and since it actually was not an early-morning-training day he decided to have a good breakfast and watch some sports. He found a laid out breakfast instead and as he munched over it in the kitchen, he noticed the snow had blocked the entrance to the flower shop over the night. His father probably thought it was more important to take his mother out for a walk if he hadn't taken care of it already. He decided he could skip watching sports; he had enough of it in his life.

So after placing the dishes into the washer and having his regular morning coffee, he grabbed the thick gloves, found the old shovel, tucked the hems of his pants into his boots and left to take care of the snow mound after dressing up securely in his hoodie.

Not that he hadn't been doing such things since he had been a little boy –what with his father not being at the top of his health and himself being actually quite interested in building things- but he couldn't help noticing he had been throwing himself at manual work to get his mind off of everything lately. Maybe it wouldn't work for other people, but it did for him; it gave him time and space to sort things out. And when he couldn't do anything in the face of the events, like now, it made him feel useful.

It was almost an hour later, when he began to lose the sense of his fingertips and sweat going down his back was getting really annoying, that he heard someone call:

"Don't shovel much, do you?"

Rocket whipped around to find a Keira three times the size of her normal self smiling at him with mischief. She seemed to be wearing Norata's parka over her own coat, as well as a scarf which she seemed to grow tired of as she took off her neck.

"No, not recently but I used to do it a lot..." Rocket said, digging the shovel into the snow and taking his cap off to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, no, I..." Keira smiled somewhat sheepishly, "I was quoting a movie, actually," she said.

"Oh," Rocket blinked and pulled his cap down on his dreads once more, "What was I supposed to say then?"

"'What made you say that?'" Keira supplied.

"What made you say that?" Rocket repeated.

"Just your technique," Keira bounced on her feet somewhat girlishly, "You're taking it a bit too sloppy. You either live in the city or the warm climate."

Rocket raised an eyebrow in question; "City," Keira prompted. "City," he said.

She smiled and walked up to him: "Not bad. You might have taken after me on some things after all."

He shuffled his feet with an embarrassed grin: "I do look quite a bit like you."

"So do you," Keira looked up at her son, who was already taller than her, seemingly trying to read all of his young history on his features -everything from his slanty golden eyes to his straight nose to his stubborn chin to his high cheekbones to that blended skin colour that screamed he was a creation of Norata and hers.

She bit her lip, she didn't want to cry, but she had missed on so much and it had resulted with this beautiful young boy feeling awkward around her when they were supposed to be –they could have been- closer than anyone else.

She dropped her eyes, and she could tell he had the same posture as the only man she ever loved –that agile strong way he carried himself (even when disabled) passed down to his son without a lost trace.

Tears welled up and she hated it but knew it was a lost cause; her medic kept on rambling about hormones and that psychiatric joked that she should force herself to cry if she had to (she had dryly pointed out that acting was not forcing one's self to cry) and well it all had to be damned, because she had lost another baby and couldn't help blaming herself again.

Rocket stood shell shocked, having no experience of taking care of a woman, let alone handling a crying one, let alone handling a crying _mother_. He would never tell anyone but he would forever feel indebted to Tia for hugging him on the day she had learnt of the miscarriage; because it was that radiant memory on his mind that whispered to his ear to remind him how comforting it had felt.

So, he raised his arms and enveloped his mother –two coats over and all- in his embrace, awkwardly, clumsily, without knowing what else to do, but feeling, deep down, that they had opened a door somehow.

Keira smiled into his son's chest.

He smelled like his father.

* * *

**Phew! This took forever, eh? And once again I'm not sure about it because I wrote it in bits and pieces but hopefully it still works *fingers crossed***

**Credits: I think I read about Rocket shovelling somewhere, I'm not certain it might be on one of the roleplays but yeah that inspired this. **

**Also the movie Keira was quoting was "Beautiful Girls".**


	12. Comfy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football.**

**Comfy**

"Rocket?"

One eye opened lazily and blinked as he pushed his hair out of his face. Muttering incoherently of how scary Kernor was, he rolled over. Becoming aware of a well-known figure standing by his bedside, he sat uptight in alarm:

"Tia?" he asked his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Sorry, I woke you," Tia said. She was playing with the front of her pyjamas and looking rather uncomfortable. "I can't sleep," she coughed with the last word and Rocket instantly knew why: Tia was never comfortable in Unadar.

He skidded over and opened his bed sheet casually. A small smile appeared and disappeared quickly on Tia's face before she climbed into bed with him. He closed the sheet over both of them and left some distance to not disturb her. They lay in silence side by side. Tia shifted uncomfortably several times.

"You know they say the best way to sleep is the spoon position," Rocket said at last, gazing at his ceiling thoughtfully.

"What?" Tia turned to look at him, even more uncomfortable now.

Rocket looked at her sideways and even though there was an unusual glint in his eyes, his voice and expression was nothing different than when he explained new tactics for the matches as he said;

"You lie on your side and I cuddle you."

Tia blinked several times and gaped at him. Rocket lied facing her:

"Go on," he said.

She turned her back rather unsure of whether this was a good idea. Rocket's hand crept over her waist and pulled her to him, not too close but enough for her to feel safe with his presence. She felt him smell her hair and smiled as she laced their fingers.

* * *

She was rather surprised to find herself in the exact position she went to sleep –that was unusual, considering she was an infamous kicker of bed sheets. When she came to her senses and felt the heartbeat of the boy lying with his hand on her waist, she knew why though; sleeping with Rocket had calmed her miraculously.

She squirmed a little and making a "Hmph!" sound Rocket let go of her, laying on his back. She shifted to lay on her other side and popped on an elbow to watch him.

His hair looked rather raven and one of the bandages of his dreadlocks was missing, possibly lost under his pillow. He had turned his face to the other side and with the smoky sunlight filling the room, his neck looked so smooth and tanned to the pale blue of his shirt. Without thinking Tia leaned in and placed a kiss on his pulse.

Rocket opened his eyes and blinked at her, trying to adjust to the light. He was struggling to perceive what had happened but when he noticed Tia looking guilty he grinned: evidence proven.

"Good morning," he said brightly.

"Sorry, I woke you again," Tia said, head resting on her hand.

"It's okay," he sat up and stretched his arms with a yawn. Tia admired the way his muscles moved under his shirt, it made something tighten in her stomach.

"I can get used to being woken up like that."

She almost didn't catch it; and when she looked up he was grinning at her as if he knew what she was thinking about.

"So," he ran a hand through his hair sheepishly, "Slept well?"

Which he probably didn't. She shook her head and smiled: "Like a baby."

"I didn't crush you or anything, did I?"

"No," she flung her legs off the bed and got ready to leave, "We didn't even move actually."

"Oh," he nodded, "That's great then."

Tia stood up and turned to him: "Well... thanks."

"Uh-huh."

"Are you okay, Rocket?" Tia suddenly realized he was not moving at all, "Did _you _sleep well?"

"Of course I did!" he said, a little more enthusiastically then he had intended. He cleared his throat when she raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll see you at..."

"Good morning Snow Kids! Wake up and hurry to breakfast, a fine match awaits you today!" rang the metalliv voice of Aarch making them both jump.

"...breakfast," Rocket finished, smiling innocently at her.

She nodded and left, still looking suspicious.

He jumped up and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

The next night, Tia came into his room a lot earlier, when he was still up and going over his notes of that day's friendly with the Rykers.

She went right into his bed, grumpily mumbling about how they could very well have gotten back that night had Dame Simbai not insisted they were all exhausted (well, duh, they had played the _Rykers_!) and would be better off resting there that night instead of travelling, except this was Unadar and how the hell could they rest in there when they couldn't even breathe properly?

Rocket sighed; it was one thing to have her over when his brain was already half asleep, it was completely another thing to go into the bed in which she was waiting for him _comfort_ her.

* * *

**Because I realized I hadn't updated this in forever and most of this was ready anyway. There was a make out in there in the morning, but then I remembered FemaleSpock's mention of man-reaction in An Awkward Awakening and also how much I love torturing Rocket *snickers* He is her personal teddy bear now! :D**

**Note to anyone who may read this: Over at the forums (under Galactik Football Everything) we have a thread. We are planning on starting a kink meme for Galactik Football and trying to see if people would be interested. If you are, let us know; it will be fun!**


	13. Playing with Water

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Playing with Water**

"You've to be kidding me..."

_SPLASH!_

"Apparently, you weren't."

Rocket sighed. Hands in his pockets, he walked towards the pond and stood beside the abandoned pile of clothes: an orange windbreaker, a pair of trainers and jeans.

Tia emerged from the surface like a water nymph, throwing her hair back and turned around to look at him.

"Not coming?" she asked. Rocket feigned thoughtful for a moment:

"You do realize we're in Akillian, right? With everywhere being covered in snow and all?"

Tia teasingly slid backwards in the water:

"Water's lovely," she said.

Rocket looked at her; a grin on his lips even though he was frowning. That girl was going to get them into major trouble one day. And why did he always follow her around when he knew this? He was known as the mature, responsible one on the team, wasn't he?

Tia did a backwards somersault in the water and smiled at him expectantly afterwards.

Ah, yes. _That_ smile.

He took off his trainers, his hoodie and also the t-shirt beneath it and without warning he dived headfirst right next to her making her scream in protest:

"I didn't ask for you to drown me!"

At that moment, he caught her ankle and pulled her down. With a gasp Tia found herself under water, struggling to free herself. But he wasn't holding her ankle anymore, anyway; his hand slid upwards, almost touching her but he didn't, not until he was tickling her belly. Tia laughed so hard, she was sure to drown from lack of air this time. So Rocket grabbed her from her waist and pulled them both up.

Tia was still laughing as she coughed. Rocket watched her laugh and a smile spread across his face. Slowly he started to laugh, too. They laughed until they couldn't breathe properly anymore, splashing water at each other every now and then.

Then Tia stopped and looked at him devilishly, Rocket only had time to think "Uh-oh!" before she dove as if doing a backward somersault again but instead her feet flapped, splashing water into his face. Rocket turned his back to breathe and seconds after the splashes ended, Tia emerged from the water in front of him; a pleased smirk on her face.

"That was a smart move," Rocket congratulated. His eyes glowed, "Payback!"

"What? No! It already was _your_ payback for..."

But he had already started kissing her, pulling her to himself from her shirt. Tia protested, frustrated that he put the words in her mouth. All Rocket did was grin into the kiss and deepen it. She shrugged then, and her arms went around his shoulders, pulling herself up and wrapping her legs around his waist. As their tongues battled for dominance, her nails dug into his bare back, making him growl and fight more feverishly.

Tia opened her eyes.

She pulled back, causing Rocket to look at her with confusion, though she positively looked more confused than him.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She pulled her shoulders up and gaped at his shocked face for a good minute before turning her head to the side and sneezing loudly.

She blinked and sniffed. Rocket grinned, swimming them to the shore.

"Wait!" Tia said, "I don't want to leave!"

"Don't fight it Tia," Rocket said, "I'm not allowing you getting ill."

"I'm _not_ getting ill!"

But he had already gotten them out. He threw her jeans to her and she grumpily pulled them on. As she wore her trainers, Rocket threw his green hoodie to her head. She looked up as he put on his shirt.

"Put it on," Rocket said, bending down to fasten his strings.

"No way, you'll freeze with only that shirt on," Tia said, "I have my jacket."

"It's sleeveless," Rocket said, "Put the hoodie on and take off that shirt, it's wet and right on your chest."

"I'm not doing that! You'll get cold!" Tia said stubbornly. Rocket huffed and walked up to her. He grabbed the hoodie and as a satisfied grin spread across her face with the belief of her winning the argument settling in, he pushed it swiftly down her head.

"HEY!" she fought in it, "Rocket! Get me out! NOW!"

He helped her get her head out and then looked at her expectantly. She looked so small in it.

"Take off your shirt," he reminded.

Tia glared but did as she was told and after fuddling in a bit, handed him the shirt. He walked to his bike while squeezing the shirt and she followed grabbing her forgotten jacket and throwing it at his head. He turned around, glaring at her through the jacket's sleeve and she smiled innocently:

"It's not like only you have clothes to lend me," she said. Rocket shook his head and started the bike, she climbed behind him and they headed for Aarch Academy.

* * *

Dame Simbai gaped at the scene before her for a good minute.

Rocket and Tia.

Soaking wet.

Seemingly have been exposed to some Akillian wind.

Her looking like a small kid in his oversize green hoodie.

Him looking cold in _only_ his blue t-shirt.

Grinning like idiots and showing no sign of shame.

That girl had a bad influence on the team captain for sure.

"Why won't you try it?" Tia asked, "I'm sure you'll look _lovely_ in it."

"Tia, do you want your jacket torn of?" Rocket said, holding the said garment to his body, "Look at us! Is there any way I can fit in it?"

Tia studied them for awhile:

"Yeah, you're too large," she concluded, grabbing the jacket.

"I'm not large!" Rocket argued, "That," he pointed an accusing finger at the clothing, "Is too small!"

"I didn't mean large in a bad way," Tia quirked an eyebrow, "You've broad shoulders, that's what I meant."

Rocket quirked an eyebrow back and they grinned identically, both of them looking playful –not aware of Simbai still watching them amused at their flirting.

Then Rocket frowned.

Tia raised her eyebrows in question.

Rocket looked at himself in disbelief.

Tia opened her mouth to raise her question.

Rocket turned her head to the side and sneezed.

They both gaped at each other.

"That's it!" Simbai snapped, making the teenagers jump, "How dare you go around in that shirt, not to mention when you're wet, Rocket?"

"But I..."

"Off to medical treatment, right now!"

"But Dame..."

"And you, Tia, dry yourself. I'll check on you as soon as I'm done with him. Don't stand there, MOVE!"

* * *

Tia walked into Rocket's room trying to keep the tray in her hands balanced. She shook her head, finding him in the exact position she thought she would: lying on his stomach, pillow tucked up with his hands from beneath it and the bed sheet thrown God-knows-where in the dark room. She sat the tray at his bedside table and walked up to the window; opening the curtains and making Rocket turn his head to the other side with a groan.

"I know you're not asleep Rocket," she mentioned casually.

He plopped on his hands and lay on his back, blinking as he tried to adjust to daylight.

"Close the curtains, please," he said, his voice hoarse.

"No, Dame Simbai says you need sunshine," Tia said. She turned to open the window and the cool but fresh breeze of Akillian filled the room, "And air."

Rocket groaned rolling over and hiding his head under his pillow.

"Dark was better," his voice was heard, "And those birds are chirping...ARGH! Tia! Close the window at least."

Tia smiled and sat by his side on the bed. Rocket opened one eye and it shone through the dark of his pillow.

"What are you doing?"

"I brought you soup," she said cheerily, "Sit up."

Rocket sat up, rather surprised to do anything else. Tia sat the tray on his lap and looked at him expectantly.

"Who made this?" Rocket asked taking a spoon full of soup.

"I did."

Rocket swallowed it and his eyes popped out.

"What?"

"Tia, that's... spicy," he coughed.

"Well, that book says it's best with spice for sore throats," Tia said, scowling.

"But well, that's... _too _spicy!" he said, eyeing the bowl curiously, "How much pepper did you put?"

Tia bit her lip like a child caught stealing cookies:

"Half the cup," she said studying her nails. Rocket laughed but then it turned into a fit of coughs. When he was finally able to speak again:

"Book said to put _that _much?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, I thought more the better," Tia answered indifferently.

"And you didn't taste it?"

"No. I hate pepper."

"You don't know how to cook," Rocket hung his head.

"I don't," Tia sighed, gathering the tray.

Rocket reached his hand to hold her cheek:

"I'd like to be a gentleman and eat it anyway but it hurts my throat," he said, his lips twitching; clearly holding himself to not laugh again.

"Sure, no problem," Tia scowled, annoyed.

"But thanks," Rocket smiled, "I'll never forget the first meal you've cooked for me."

"First and last," Tia said, "I'm never going into the kitchen again."

"Really? Never? So should I give up on my kitchen fantasies then?" Rocket asked innocently.

Tia nearly dropped the tray on her way out.

* * *

"Since when are you into this _girly_ stuff, as you call it?" Stella quirked an eyebrow in question.

"Since I suffocated Rocket with too-much-pepper-soup," Tia said huffing, "Well, will you help or what?"

"Well, you should start with easy things like... eggs, salads and..."

"I want to show Rocket I can cook a normal soup," Tia said, grabbing an apron, "So?"

Stella smiled when she turned her back.

* * *

**What is this? An update?! The world must be coming to an end!**

**And it really must be, because SEASON 3 IS ON YOUTUBE IN ENGLISH! I MEAN WHAAAAA?!**

**So I watched it of course. Still not my favourite season, but somehow it seemed to start make more sense in some respects as it progressed. So I wanted to upload something and this had been quite ready for a really long while so I thought "Hey why not upload it already? Us was always supposed to be small one-shots!"**

**So here it is. I think I wrote this in 2008 or something (I am so old, I'll cry!) and looking at it now, I don't know what I was thinking: riding on a bike in Akillian soaking wet?! They should've died! Let's all assume this was a somewhat warm day, okay? And I had always had this headcanon that Tia would not know how to cook because she never had to in her life and Rocket would (as I explained in Chapter 6) and they would have cute moments of him teaching her and whatnot but then on Season 2 Tia went and cooked a soup for the Pirates and I wrote this thing to give myself an explanation and still fit into canon. **

**Also: FF . net took down a story of mine :( The one with Thran, Ahito and a cat and I really don't know why. And I can't find it on my computer either even though I store all of them, so I can't reupload it. I really liked it too :(**

**Anyway, I must dash to work on thesis. Hope we get news of a new season/movie in a short time because that one ended with a huge cliffhanger. **


End file.
